Broken Happy Ever After
by Vivichan10
Summary: Regina et Robin sont sur le point de se marier, ils sont heureux et pourtant Regina prend la fuite. 10 ans plus tard, Regina revient à Storybrooke et rien n'a vraiment changé, pas même ses sentiments pour Robin... Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-* Rated M pour quelques chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **Je vous l'avait promise et la voici: nouvelle fiction OutlawQueen!**

 **Alors je pense que je ne sais pas si réussirai à poster régulièrement pour cette fiction, mais après vous avoir posé la question sur instagram et twitter vous vouliez tout de même que je poste dès que j'avais de nouveaux chapitre et non d'attendre que j'ai fini d'écrire la fic... En tout cas il y aura 11 chapitres en plus de ce prologue et un épilogue.**

 **Donc voilà cette histoire me trottait en tête depuis un sacré moment, je me suis même empêchée de l'écrire avant d'avoir terminé mon Hot & Cute Challege, mais du coup je suis super contente d'enfin vous le partager. Le début sera un peu triste, mais vous me connaissez... il y aura un happy end à la fin! *-***

 **Je vous laisse donc lire le prologue _Broken Happy Ever After_! Enjoy! **

**Disclamer: Cette fiction n'est pas écrite dans un but lucratif, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les utilise juste pour m'amuser et je le rend tout juste après!**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que c'est fini! Tu m'entends!? Tu n'as pas le droit, pas maintenant, ni jamais, je suis trop amoureux de toi!

Regina n'entendait même plus ce que lui dirait Robin, cela aurait été trop difficile de l'écouter car il avait entièrement raison. Elle n'aurait pas dû le quitter, ils s'aimaient trop pour cela et pourtant elle préférait y mettre fin plutôt que de le perdre plus tard comme elle avait déjà tout perdu. C'était plus simple de choisir la douleur plutôt que de se faire surprendre par elle.

La jolie brune, toujours sans dire un mot, car elle serait trahie au son de sa voix, finit de clore ses valises et d'enfiler son long manteau d'hiver. Il fallait maintenant partir pour de bon, quitter cette maison, cette ville qui ne cesserait de lui rappeler ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle, et s'enfuit au plus loin. Dans des gestes lents qu'elle essayait de contrôler, elle sortit de sa poche intérieure une pochette de soie qu'elle tendit à Robin. Celui-ci la prit délicatement dans sa main, réalisant à peine que tout était vraiment terminé. Il laissa la pochette si précieuse à leurs yeux autrefois sur la commode et essaya de retenir le bras de Regina qui quittait déjà la pièce.

Sans le heurter, car elle en aurait été bien incapable, elle se dégagea de sa prise et sortit sans se retourner de ce qui avait été leur chambre, leur refuge, leur havre de paix. Elle descendit les quelques marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, valise à la main et elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Dernière barrière, dernier arrêt, dernier regret. Son cœur lui criait de ne pas s'en aller, de se blottir dans les bras de Robin et de ne plus jamais parler de cela, mais sa tête, elle, lui rendait la tâche impossible. Elle avait déjà trop souffert, elle ne pouvait se permettre une autre désillusion, elle avait juste trop peur de ce que cela impliquerait.

Regina souffla un grand coup et puis ses hauts tallons résonnèrent pour la dernière fois dans le vestibule. Elle était partie, à tout jamais...

Robin, resté seul dans la grande maison vide, s'écroula au sol. Ne lui avait-on prédit cela? Ne l'avait-on pas mis en garde à de nombreuses reprises? Et pourtant il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de l'aimer, même si elle avait été incapable de l'aimer en retour au début, il n'avait cessé de l'aimer et quand tout semblait enfin résolu ce qu'il avait toujours craint était arrivé: elle avait fui elle l'avait abandonné.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la détester pour cela. Non, parce que finalement il avait toujours su que cela finirait par arriver: Regina ne croyait plus au bonheur, et lui, idiot, n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire changer d'avis. Regina était partie. Cela semblait irréel. Elle avait été son tout et avait repli sa vie de sa présence, et maintenant, son absence lui était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Robin alla s'allongea sur le lit encore défait, et sans y faire attention il roula de Son côté du lit et tout son être trembla quand Sa douce fragrance l'assaillit. Mélange subtil de pomme et de cannelle, c'était tout à fait elle, et pourtant il s'estompait déjà, sombre rappel du départ de la belle brune.

Cette nuit là il ne dormit pas. Il avait peur de dormir et de se rendre compte qu'elle avait toujours été qu'un rêve. Il voulait au moins garder les souvenirs de ce qu'avait été sa vie à ses côtés. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle avait été le pilier de sa vie et que désormais il y aurait toujours comme un avant et un après Regina Mills. Comment donc pourrait-il se reconstruire alors qu'elle avait été et était l'amour de sa vie?

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir Regina, tu n'avais pas le droit...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce prologue, il était assez court, mais les autres chapitres sont plus longs !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour la suite !**

 **Vivichan10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! :-)**

 **Finalement la suite est venue assez rapidement, j'ai même une surprise pour vous, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un mais bien deux chapitres que vous aurez! J'ai un peu bossé pendant ce weekend de Pâques!**

 **Je vous rappelle aussi que si vous avez des idées d'OS, je continue mon Recueil, donc contactez moi par MP, ou sur les réseaux sociaux (Insta et Twitter) je me ferai un plaisir de vous conconter quelque chose à votre goût**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que tout ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _Dix ans plus tard:_

Tout New York était endormi, même le Soleil n'avait pas encore décidé de se lever et pourtant dans un appartement luxueux donnant sur Central Park Regina se réveillait sans protester à l'entente de l'alarme de son téléphone portable.

La jolie brune décala sa couverture en plumes d'oie et vérifia que ses collègues n'avaient pas cherché à la joindre. _Aucun nouveau message_. Bien, peut-être ne serait-ce pas une longue journée pour une fois... Sans plus attendre elle se glissa hors du lit et attrapa son peignoir de soie en frissonnant, nul doute l'hiver était proche...

Ses pas légers ne faisaient presque aucun bruit sur le parquet de l'immense appartement, et comme tous les matins elle alluma la télé pour pallier à son éternelle solitude. Elle but son café devant le journal télévisé tout en signant quelques documents pour le bureau et après avoir croqué distraitement dans une pomme bien rouge elle prit une courte et revigorante douche froide.

Vingt minutes plus tard, coiffée, maquillée et vêtue d'un ensemble taillé sur mesure elle sortit de son appartement les tallons claquant sur le marbre de la cage d'escaliers.

Elle ne rencontra aucun de ses voisins, juste le concierge qui la salua à peine alors qu'elle quittait le bâtiment.

C'était son quotidien depuis plus de neuf ans maintenant. Elle était devenue exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé : elle était avocate de renom, mieux, elle était sa propre patronne et elle avait tout un tas de personnes sous ses ordres. Aucun avocat ne voulait jamais l'affronter, pas même les plus jeunes et téméraires, car il était maintenant de notoriété publique qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu un seul procès. Son cabinet avait atteint une telle renommée qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris des vacances, et c'était mieux ainsi, de toute façon elle aurait profité de ce temps libre pour dégotter de nouveaux clients ou employés prometteurs.

Toute sa vie était son travail, sans lui elle n'avait rien, sans lui elle n'était rien.

Elle était certes respectée pour cela, mais sa volonté d'excellence l'avait pour ainsi dire coupée du monde entier. Elle était devenue comme un glaçon humain.

Ses pensées toutes tournées vers le premier dossier de la journée, elle marcha jusqu'au cabinet et fut accueillie par la voix de la secrétaire :

-Bonjour Madame Mills ! La machine à café est en panne, j'ai envoyé Julie pour acheter du café à emporter, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir !

-Merci euh...

Était-ce Lisa ? Tessa ? Était-ce même la même secrétaire que la semaine dernière ? Elle n'en savait rien et cela lui sortit totalement de la tête quand elle entra dans son bureau et qu'elle y trouva Mary-Margaret et David. Ils étaient certainement les seuls être humains, avec Emma son amie d'enfance, pour qui elle avait encore de la considération, et surtout ils étaient les seuls dans cette ville à l'avoir connue avant...

Ils avaient tous fait leurs études à Boston et quand Regina avait ouvert son cabinet elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à les appeler en renfort. Emma avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle était trop habituée à Storybrooke et qu'elle ne pourrait passer une semaine loin des pattes d'ours de Granny. En réalité, la blonde ne se sentait pas assez douée pour devenir avocate malgré ses résultats excellents à la fac de droit, et plutôt que de « décevoir » Regina elle avait préféré devenir Shérif.

Mary-Margaret et David étaient d'excellents avocats et plus important encore ils la considéraient comme leur amie. Elle avait même été le témoin de David à leur mariage, alors qu'Emma était la demoiselle d'honneur de Mary.

Ils étaient le couple le plus mignon et solide qu'elle connaisse et à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au vide sidéral de sa vie sentimentale depuis que... non, elle ne voulait pas y penser ! Elle n'avait pas le droit...

Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête et sourit au couple qui semblait l'attendre depuis un moment. Ils se regardèrent tous deux très rapidement, comme pour se donner le courage d'aborder un sujet difficile. Regina préféra couper court à leur interlude silencieux et demanda :

-Quoi ?! Vous avez perdu le procès Korsako ?

-Euh... non..on... commença Mary-Margaret.

David se lança enfin alors que sa femme se perdait en balbutiements incompréhensibles :

-On a reçu l'appel de l'avocat de ta famille... Regina, ta mère est morte hier soir.

-Oh.

Elle n'avait plus entendu parler de sa mère depuis dix ans, plus exactement le jour où celle-ci l'avait reniée pour ne pas avoir épousé l'homme qu'elle lui destinait. Cela en avait été trop pour Regina, sa mère lui avait toujours dicté les moindres choses de sa vie : elle avait du faire des études de droit, avait laissé de côté ses amis, n'avait jamais prit le temps de se divertir, et quand Cora lui avait présenté un certain Graham alors même qu'elle était déjà en couple c'était la fois de trop. Elle avait fait ses valises et n'était jamais revenue dans la maison familiale. Son père lui avait rendu visite régulièrement, mais un jour la maladie l'avait rattrapé et Regina n'avait plus entendu parler de sa famille et encore moins de sa mère.

Le manque de réaction sur son visage dut inquiéter Mary-Margaret car elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit sa main la sienne :

-Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'hésite pas à nous le demander...

-Non... je vais bien...

Elle prit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information et puis comme si de rien n'était elle s'installa à son bureau et demanda :

-Qu'on me prévienne quand Madame Sévillé sera là pour son rendez-vous...

-Regina... tenta Mary-Margaret en s'approchant de quelques pas de l'avocate qui avait déjà les yeux baissés sur un dossier. David, venant au secours de sa femme, prit les choses en main en fermant le dossier et attira ainsi l'attention de la jeune femme :

-Quoi ?! Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

-Il y a autre chose, dit-il simplement, la maison de ta mère, elle doit être vendue selon ses souhaits...

-Oui et ? L'avocat de ma mère peut très bien s'en charger...

-Le testament spécifie que toit seule peut t'en occuper... finit Mary-Margaret dans un murmure à peine audible tant elle redoutait la réaction de Regina.

~OQ~

C'est ainsi que Regina se retrouva dans cette ville qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais revoir. Son taxi la déposa juste en face du 108 Mifflin Street et une fois ses valises posées dans le vestibule, le chauffeur s'en alla à plein gaz laissant l'avocate avec ses vieux démons.

Faisant fi de ses pensées, elle se dépêcha de monter ses valises et ouvrir les volets dans toute la maison. Elle ne devait pas perdre un instant pour prendre rendez-vous chez le notaire et puis avec une agence immobilière, elle s'installa donc avec un verre de vin sur le bureau qui avait été dans le passé celui de son père et composa un premier numéro :

-Cabinet notariat Storybrooke j'écoute ?

-Regina Mills à l'appareil.

-Oh Gina ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! S'exclama Kathryn dans le combiné arrachant une grimace à Regina face à ce cri débordant d'enthousiasme.

Voilà pourquoi elle détestait les petites villes : tout le monde se connaissait et on n'échappait jamais aux ragots. Elle prit son mal en patience, plus vite ça serait fait, plus vite elle pourrait rentrer à New York et mettre un trait définitif sur son passé. Ainsi, elle répondit le plus poliment possible à Kathryn, même si elle savait que dès qu'elle raccrocherait cette pintade blonde irait en courant au Granny pour raconter absolument chaque seconde de leur entretient à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, c'est à dire tout le monde :

-Bonjour Kathryn, c'est au sujet de la maison de ma mère... je voudrais la vendre le plus vite possible. Puis-je avoir le notaire qui doit s'occuper du dossier ?

-Vraiment désolée Regina, mais Mr. Gold est en voyage de noces. Il ne rentrera que dans deux semaines...

-Deux semaines !

-Tu pourrais en profiter pour sortir avec Ashley et moi, et nous raconter ce que tu deviens...

-Bonne journée Kathryn.

Elle raccrocha et s'empara d'un vase qu'elle lança à l'autre bout de la pièce tant elle était énervée. Deux semaines ! Comme si elle avait deux semaines à gâcher. Oh, bien sûr elle pourrait rentrer à New York pour revenir plus tard, mais elle savait que si elle quittait Storybrooke elle trouverait une centaine d'excuses pour ne pas y revenir et la maison ne serait jamais vendue. Or il le fallait, elle n'avait aucune envie de la garder.

Elle profiterait donc de ces deux semaines pour ranger la maison et faire des cartons pour différentes associations caritatives, et puis il y avait l'enterrement...

Elle reprit le téléphone à la main et expliqua la situation à Mary-Margaret qui comme à son habitude essaya de trouver du positif à tout cela, disant qu'elle avait de toute façon besoin de vacances et que le temps était si clément à Storybrooke...

-Oui si on oublie toutes les commères du patelin...

-Gina ! Essaye juste de te poser un peu ok ? On est inquiets pour toi avec David.

-Je vais bien...Vraiment ! Ajouta-t-elle avant que son amie ne lui re-serve l'un de ses éternels speech d'espoir.

-Hmmm... murmura la brunette, appelle nous si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Je suis une grande fille.

-Ce qui ne t'empêches pas d'avoir besoin de tes amis !

-Ok ok ! de tout façon Emma sera là aussi... peut-être vais-je enfin réussir à la convaincre de travailler avec nous et de quitter cette station de shérif qui tombe en ruine.

-Bonne chance avec ça ! Emma est presque aussi butée que toi !

Elles parlèrent ensemble encore quelques minutes et puis Regina, après avoir promis de leur donner des nouvelles tous les jours, raccrocha avec le soupçon d'un sourire sur son visage. Mary-Margaret, malgré son côté mielleux insupportable, avait toujours le don de rendre les choses un peu moins « tragiques ».

L'avocate finit son verre de vin et puis se décida à sortir de la maison un peu oppressante avec tous ces vieux meubles et ces tapisseries sombres. De toute façon elle mourait de faim et elle n'avait pas le courage de se mettre aux fourneaux. Si ses souvenirs ne la trompaient pas, les salades de Granny n'étaient pas immangeables.

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes de chemin à pied pour comprendre que la voiture eut été une bien meilleure solution. A chaque pas elle se faisait accoster par quelque connaissance et elle en vint bien vite à regretter les rues de New York où l'on ne croisait que de parfaits inconnus.

La même chanson se joua au dîner. Ruby et Granny n'étaient pas connues pour leur discrétion, et évidemment elles ne pouvaient pas attendre une seconde de plus pour lui demander le résumé détaillé de ces dix dernières années. Malgré un mal de tête cinglant et pas la moindre envie de déballer sa vie privée de la sorte, elle se sentit presque obligée de répondre à leurs questions. Oui, car le repas, elle en était sûre, ne lui serait servi qu'en échange d'informations. Sa salade enfin empaquetée dans un sachet « A emporter », elle quitta cette joyeuse compagnie envoyant paître Leroy, qui n'avait pas change en dix ans et qui comme à son habitude lui avait proposé de lui montrer sa pioche et peut être son autre pioche si les choses s'enflammaient entre eux.

Elle devrait probablement faire des provisions pour ne plus avoir à mettre les pieds dans le café, et puis aussi acheter de l'aspirine par kilos si elle devait à chaque fois expliquer tout e qu'elle avait accompli à New York, dans son cabinet, et répéter sans cesse que, non, elle n' était toujours pas marée.

Revenir ici était vraiment la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver, et évidemment, même morte, sa mère s'était arrangée pour lui porter ce coup dans le dos. Elle s'avança dans la rue principale et puis, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis dix ans, elle entendit sa voix. Cette même voix qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier sans succès depuis ce triste jour d'automne et qui la hantait encore la nuit.

Elle leva le regard au ralenti, espérant que ce n'était qu'un tour de son esprit et que ces yeux bleus ne la transperceraient pas comme autrefois mais évidemment elle n'avait pas cette chance, car à quelques mètres de là se trouvait Robin main dans la main avec une autre femme brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Regina ?

* * *

 **Bon bah on se retrouve tout de suite! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Et voilà! Avouez que je n'ai jamais été aussi efficace et rapide pour poster une suite! ;-)_**

 ** _Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus, si ce n'est que je vous souhaite une bonne seconde partie de lecture et puis aussi je voudrais vous souhaiter une bonne fin de weekend! *-*_**

 ** _Vivichan10_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _Dix ans plus tôt, Storybrooke:_

-Oh, allez Regina sors de cette cabine! On ne va pas tenir bien plus longtemps! S'exclama Emma tout en servant une nouvelle coupe de champagne à Mary-Margaret et David.

-Je sais pas... celle-ci fait un peu trop princesse... et s'il ne la trouvait pas jolie?

-Regina, crois en ma longue expérience en les hommes, ce n'est pas tant la robe qui attise leur curiosité mais plutôt ce qu'il y a en dessous... rit Emma.

-Emma! s'exclama Mary avant de donner une réponse plus appropriée à Regina qui attendait derrière le rideau de la cabine d'essayage de cette bourrique de robes de mariées: écoute Regina, Robin est dingue de toi, Emma a d'une certaine façon raison...

-C'est évident!

-...la robe lui plaira c'est certain! La question est de savoir si toi tu l'aimes, toi, cette robe. Alors que dirais-tu de sortir et de nous montrer ça?

Le rideau s'ouvrit très lentement et les trois amis de la future mariée, pourtant si bavards d'habitude, se taisaient, les yeux brillants d'émotion alors que Regina sortait toute vêtue de blanc. La robe à bustier et longue traîne en dentelle brodée à la main, était tout simplement magnifique et la jeune femme qui la portait tout simplement rayonnante. Regina se plaça devant une grande glace et sourit à son reflet. Sûrement était-elle la femme la plus heureuse au monde en cet instant et et en voyant Mary-Margaret passer des mouchoirs à Emma et David elle sut que c'était la bonne robe, sa robe de mariée.

Elle qui pensait être au bout de ses émotions, elle fondit en larmes de joie quand son père entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il lui faisait la surprise et même s'ils se voyaient régulièrement, l'avoir à ses côtés pour la soutenir dans son mariage était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse lui faire. Henry prit un voile sur une tête de mannequin et s'avança vers elle:

-Oh Regina chérie, tu es magnifique! Il passa dans son dos et posa le voile sur sa tête avant de venir la serrer tendrement contre son cœur: Voilà que ma petite fille se marie... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi!

Regina sourit des plus belles, n'ayant qu'une envie: que le grand jour soit déjà là. Elle s'admira encore quelques minutes et profita de la présence de ses amis et de son père pour parler organisation du mariage, puis quittant cette belle compagnie elle se dépêcha de rentrer à la maison. Robin n'était pas encore rentré du travail, elle en profita donc pour troquer l'un de ses éternels costumes pour une tenue plus casanière, un jean simple et un pull en laine douce. Elle remontait tout juste ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval haute quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Elle descendit en courant de l'étage et se jeta dans les bras de Robin qui la rattrapa de justesse en laissant tomber le sac de courses de ses mains pour la soulever dans les airs.

-Hey toi !

-Hey toi ! Rit-elle en posant un millier de baisers dans son cou.

-J'en connais une qui était pressée de me voir... comment c'était ?

-Je ne dirai rien, c'est une surprise ! dit elle taquine.

Elle fut surprise quand Robin la porta par dessus son épaules et l'emmena jusque dans le petit salon où brûlait un bon feu de cheminée. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur l'un des canapés et se penchant par dessus elle il se mit à la chatouiller pour essayer de soutirer la moindre information sur la robe de sa future femme. Riant à gorge déployée la petite brune ne voulait rien lâcher et continuer à le narguer...

-Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça je vais devoir utiliser un moyen de pression plus important...

-A jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler... répondit-elle d'une voix bien plus suave que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Robin se mordit les lèvres et se dit qu'il était bien prêt à en faire les frais. Regina commençait d'ailleurs déjà à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise et mordillant la peau de son cou elle lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Diable qu'il l'aimait, diable qu'elle le rendait fou !

~OQ~

 _Jour présent, Storybrooke :_

-Regina ? S'exclama Robin en voyant la jeune femme juste en face de lui.

Panique. Tout l'esprit de Regina était comme engourdi, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Ses jambes étaient comme clouées au sol et aucun son n'arrivait à se former dans sa bouche. Malgré toutes ces années de déni et d'efforts pour oublier tout ce qui les avait lié, pour oublier qu'il était l'amour de sa vie et qu'à cause d'elle tout était tombé à l'eau : mariage, relation, bonheur,... oui malgré tout ça elle n'y était jamais parvenue et de se retrouver à nouveau si près de lui lui renvoyait tout ça à la figure. Ses sentiments, ses souvenirs, ses rêves,...

Et puis ce fut le tour du regret, de la tristesse et de la certitude qu'il la détestait maintenant. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle retrouva ses esprits et feignant de recevoir un appel, elle tourna les tallons.

Elle rentra chez elle essoufflée et claqua la porte derrière elle comme si son passé pouvait littéralement la rattraper. Elle laissa glisser son dos le long de la porte et s'écroula au sol des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir.

Depuis le début elle savait parfaitement qu'elle risquait de le rencontrer dans cette ville minuscule, mais elle avait préféré laisser ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit, de toute façon elle ne tenait plus à lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Idiote ! Cria Regina, son cri résonnant dans le vide du manoir.

Bien évidement qu'elle tenait encore à lui. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de trouver un nouveau compagnon, parce que personne ne serait jamais à la hauteur et surtout jamais personne ne lui ferait perdre un battement au moindre mot, personne ne la tiendrait éveillée des nuits durant juste à son évocation, non personne... elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme elle avait aimé ou plutôt comme elle aimerait toujours Robin.

Le revoir aujourd'hui, presque inchangé si ce n'est quelques cheveux blancs et une barbe un peu plus fournie qu'à l'époque, mais surtout le fait qu'il était aux bras d'une autre femme et ça la tuait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir comme ça alors qu'elle était la seule à s'être enfuie et pourtant elle était jalouse à en mourir, son cœur prêt à éclater en mille morceaux.

Maintenant, c'était une certitude... elle avait besoin d'un verre, ou plusieurs bouteilles... Elle laissa de côté sa salade au chèvre et descendit au sellier pour choisir une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle remontait les marches mal éclairées quand elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle roula des yeux et essaya de se rendre présentable pour son satané visiteur. Elle afficha un sourire de convention et s'apprêta à renvoyer la personne sous son porche d'où elle venait pour enfin être seule et tranquille. A peine la porte ouverte qu'une tornade blonde s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour ensuite lui sauter dans les bras :

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai du être au courant de ton arrivée par l'intermédiaire de Whales ?! Je te signale que je suis ta meilleure amie depuis... toujours !

-Emma je...

-Non non, pas d'excuses ! Comment va ma garce préférée ?

La jeune shérif, qui ne s'était jamais souciée des convenances alla s'écrouler sur le canapé et sans se gêner se servit un verre de vin avec son sourire de gamine pendu au visage. Regina feint un instant d'être tout à fait outrée par son comportement, mais elle avait compris depuis un bon bout de temps que personne ne saurait changer Emma Swan, alors elle s'assit près d'elle un verre à la main et répondit au flot de questions de son amie.

-Et Mary et David ? Toujours submergés par le travail que tu leur donne ?

-Ils le seraient moins si tu venais travailler avec nous... qu'est ce qui te retient ici ?

-Je sais pas... j'ai juste l'impression que je ne serai jamais aussi douée que vous à la barre...

-Emma tu es stupide ou idiote ?!

-Hey ! s'exclama Emma indignée que l'on s'en prenne pour une énième fois à sa conception toute particulière des choses (ce qui était toujours mieux que de parler d'intelligence).

-Non parce que tu sembles oublier que nous étions toutes les deux majors de notre promo !

-Ok Ok ! J'y réfléchirai... mais dis-moi plutôt quel effet ça te fait de revenir ici ?

Le visage de Regina s'obscurcit et tout de suite la jolie blonde comprit de quoi il en retournait. C'était à peu près le même visage qu'elle avait ce soir là, dix ans plus tôt, quand elle l'avait trouvée devant sa porte avec une valise dans chaque main et un billet d'avion allée simple pour New York. A l'époque Emma n'avait pas été longue à comprendre que Regina avait eu peur de s'engager et qu'elle fuyait pour éviter de souffrir, et aujourd'hui Emma ne fut pas longue à comprendre que depuis lors Regina n'avait pas passé une seconde sans le regretter amèrement.

-Tu l'as vu c'est ça ?

-Oui tout à l'heure... il était avec une... femme... lâcha Regina tout en essayant de camoufler son émotion.

-C'est Marian... une petite bourge mielleuse en face et harpie dans ton dos, si tu veux mon avis... cracha Emma avalant une gorgée de rouge comme pour avaler sa colère.

Regina la regardait sans vraiment la voir, une question hantant son esprit sans qu'elle sache si elle voulait ou non entendre la réponse. Emma près d'elle continuait à se plaindre de Marian, disant que personne en ville ne l'aimait et qu'il y avait des bonnes raisons à cela, et elle fut interrompue par l'avocate qui d'un souffle demanda :

-Est-ce qu'il est heureux ?

-Sans toi ? Rit Emma. Personne ne serait heureux à sa place... il a quelque chose d'éteint en lui et cette... femme qu'il s'est dégotée c'est juste un moyen d'occuper son esprit.

-Ne me dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir Emma...

La blonde s'arrêta dans son discours et cru déceler des larmes au coin des yeux noisette. Serait-ce possible ? Après toutes ces années ces deux idiots étaient encore épris l'un de l'autre... tout de suite elle se jura de faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent, mais d'abord il fallait répondre à Regina qui tremblait de savoir comment se portait « l'homme des bois » comme Emma s'était toujours amusée à l'appeler :

-Tu lui manques c'est indéniable.

Le cœur de Regina fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais elle le calma immédiatement. Il était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit, elle est partie, elle devait en accepter les conséquences et non pas espérer quoi que ce soit de cette situation. Elle n'avait plus le droit à ce bonheur et jamais elle ne se mettrait entre Robin et cette Marian.

Il fallait changer de sujet ou bien sa réputation de femme glaçon allait en prendre un coup et fondre comme neige au Soleil :

-Est-ce que tu connais une boutique de décoration de l'intérieur. Si je veux vendre cette maison elle devra se refaire un coup de jeune avant... et puis ça m'occupera...

-Hmm... oui, je te laisserai les coordonnées en partant... dit Emma non dupe de ce que cachait cette bifurcation de discussion, elle continua sur son éternel ton léger : je pourrai passer pour t'aider si tu veux ! Le feng shui ça n'a jamais été mon truc mais je suis très douée pour regarder les gens travailler et les soutenir par ma présence et par quelques pattes d'ours encore chaudes.

Regina sourit, c'était bon de retrouver Emma. Au moins un point positif à ce cauchemar. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de celle-ci, comme elle le faisait pas si longtemps en arrière en cours de droit fiscal ou quand elle était fatiguée de se battre contre sa mère et Emma comme à son habitude la fit rire avec son humour douteux jusqu'à une heure bien avancée.

Les deux amies se quittèrent les yeux se fermant de fatigue et sans tarder Regina alla se coucher dans son ancienne chambre qui n'avait jamais été touchée par sa mère qui devait certainement fuir cet endroit comme la peste.

~OQ~

 _Le lendemain matin, 10h30 :_

Regina s'était levée de bonne heure ce matin là. Elle avait comme à son habitude allumé la télé pour lui faire compagnie alors qu'elle avalait un café brûlant et une pomme cueillie sur le pommier de son enfance. Elle s'était ensuite douchée et sans plus attendre s'était rendue dans le magasin d'intérieur recommandé par Emma et était revenue à la maison avec l'objectif de la rendre bien plus attrayante pour les futurs clients. Elle avait déjà quelques cartons qui stagnaient à l'entrée et s'attaquait maintenant à démonter de vieux meubles qui ne l'aideraient pas à vendre pour sûr. Au moins en travaillant comme une forcenée son esprit la laissait tranquille... ça c'était avant que sa cloque d'entrée ne sonne pour l'interrompre dans son travail. Elle laissa tournevis et pince au sol et releva ses cheveux en bataille dans une queue de cheval haute :

-Désolée mais je suis très occupée, je... dit-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

-Bonjour Regina.

-R... Robin...

Et voilà tout lui revenait. Leurs baisers torrides, leurs discussions lovés dans les bras de l'autre, leurs fou-rires par milliers et tout l'espoir que ses mots avaient donné à son cœur.

Pourquoi, ce traître, lui son cœur, parlait-il en cet instant alors que son cerveau pourrait gérer la situation bien plus aisément ? Elle ne put pas vraiment trancher ce débat intérieur car la voix chaude de l'homme de sa vie l'interpella dans le flot de ses pensées :

-Je suis venu pour voir si tu allais bien... je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère et je sais que tu n'iras te plaindre à personne, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je t'en supplie... viens me voir ou appelle moi, voilà mon numéro... il lui mit un bout de papier dans la main et Regina retrouvant ses esprits répondit froidement :

-Je... non Robin, ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas venir te voir ou t'appeler. D'ailleurs si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail à faire...

Robin sembla blessé par ce ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, mais au fond de ses yeux il était certain de reconnaître cette lueur qui ne brillait que pour lui. Cette indifférence serait alors feinte et certainement juste un réflexe de protection, alors il ne préféra pas insister et en hochant la tête il se retourna lentement.

Regina le regarda partir le cœur en miettes. Il était certain que plus rien ne pourrait recoller les milliards de morceaux de celui-ci et elle se sentait horrible d'être comme ça.

~OQ~

Robin entra chez lui plus blessé que jamais. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là, eux qui autrefois s'aimaient comme des fous ? Il salua à peine Marian qui regardait une émission télé dans leur salon et il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et prit dans ses mains un petit sachet en soie, ce sachet même que Regina lui avait laissé dans les mains en partant dix ans plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à s'en séparer, ce qu'il contenait avait trop de valeur pour eux... enfin du moins il en avait pour lui.

Il serra la pochette sur son cœur et ses larmes se mirent à couler. Elle avait laissé un tatouage au fer rouge sur son cœur et il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais guéri de la brûlure de son amour.

-Pour toujours...

~OQ~

 _Au même moment, au 108 Mifflin Street :_

Regina ouvrit son sac à main et en retira un petit boîtier qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle malgré le fait que ça la tue à petit feu rien que d'y penser. Elle l'ouvrit et prit la bague de fiançailles qu'il contenait entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres pour y poser un léger baiser.

Cela aurait été mensonge de dire qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien car ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement et son visage fut vite baigné de larmes amères.

En s'éloignant de lui non seulement elle s'était condamnée à ne jamais être heureuse, mais de le voir sur le pas de sa porte si sincère lui prouvait que certainement elle lui avait infligé le même sort. Elle murmura la promesse qu'ils s'étaient murmurés tant de fois :

-Pour toujours...

* * *

 **Cette fois-ci c'est bien la fin pour aujourd'hui! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette petite fiction!**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à bientôt! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 de Broken Happy Ever After, j'ai sérieusement besoin de m'acheter une boîte de mouchoirs si je continue à écrire des trucs tristes ! Enfin bon, comme je vous le disais tout finira par s'arranger, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, alors comme moi prenez votre mal en patience et faite vous un stock de _tissues_!;-)**

 **Merci à vos reviews et MP, je vais essayer de vous répondre juste après avoir posté, et si j'y arrive je vais poster un ou deux chapitres un peu plus tard (ils sont déjà écrits, ne reste qu'à les taper à l'ordi!)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

-Robin! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ferais ça pour elle! s'exclama Marian dans tous ses états alors que Robin revêtait un costume noir et tentait tant bien que mal de lacer sa cravate sans l'aide de sa petite amie qui était bien trop en colère pour cela.

-Parce qu'elle a besoin de moi, voilà pourquoi ! Répondit-il fatigué de cette dispute qui avait bien trop duré.

~OQ~

 _Plus tôt dans la matinée, Manoir des Mills :_

Le jour des funérailles était arrivé et Regina ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir. Elle était comme vide à l'intérieur, et pourtant, bon sang, c'était sa mère qu'elle enterrait aujourd'hui ! Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence, non, c'était plutôt du dépit... malgré tout ce qui les avait séparées elle restait sa mère et aujourd'hui Regina était orpheline. On ne pense jamais à ce que ça fait jusqu'à ce que ce soir le cas et qu'on ne puisse plus rien y faire... elle regrettait tant de choses... elle aurait voulu faire la paix avec elle, elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit là pour les premiers pas de ses enfants, si elle en aurait un jour, elle aurait voulu apprendre à tricoter avec elle et même, oui même la voir juste pour une seconde pour lui dire au revoir et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout. Mais c'était trop tard, et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer ça toute seule. Emma ne viendrait pas, Cora s'était donnée trop de plaisir à pourrir la vie de cette orpheline qui ''osait'' se croire l'amie de sa fille, et était allée bien trop loin pour que la blonde puisse lui rendre hommage d'une quelconque façon. Regina ne voulait pas y aller seule... dans un geste irréfléchi elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié, il n'était certainement plus attribué de toute façon... et pourtant une sonnerie résonna à son oreille et bientôt une voix masculine adorée lui répondit :

-Allô ?

-Robin... je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'appelle, c'est idiot...

-Regina ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en sentant la détresse dans la voix de la jeune avocate.

Regina n'essaya même pas de cacher son trouble, elle n'en avait pas le courage et mentir à Robin n'avait jamais été très efficace puisqu'il s'en rendait immédiatement compte à chaque fois :

-Non... je ne veux pas y aller seule... à son enterrement... Est-ce que tu...

-Je viens !

~OQ~

Robin s'en voulait de penser ça en cet instant, mais Regina était tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe noire stricte et ses hauts tallons qui ne la quittaient jamais. Elle attendait devant le trou béant que serait la dernière demeure de sa mère, près de Henry, et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Personne d'autre ne s'était déplacé, Cora Mills n'ayant jamais inspiré de sympathie aux habitants de Storybrooke et rien que d'imaginer Regina seule dans cette épreuve le fit frisonner. Il avança dans les allées du cimetière et doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle leva instantanément le regard vers lui et sourit doucement les yeux s'embuant pourtant de larmes.

-Je suis là... murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter : Pour toujours...

Elle ne répondit rien, seule sa main se serra un peu plus sur la sienne alors qu'elle étouffait un sanglot face au corbillard qui s'avançait vers eux suivi du prêtre.

Si près d'elle il pouvait sentir sa détresse et il aurait voulu plus que tout au monde être celui qui saurait l'apaiser, mais sûrement que ce rôle était celui d'un autre maintenant. Était-elle heureuse à New York ? Était-elle aussi épanouie qu'elle l'avait été dans ses bras ? Plus ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son crâne et bien qu'il essaya de s'en défaire elles revenaient au galop de plus en plus douloureuses. Il ferma les yeux et fut assaillit par le parfum de Regina. Combien de fois avait-il craint de l'oublier un jour ? Ce subtil mélange de cannelle et de pomme caramélisée pouvait très certainement le rendre fou mais pas autant que cette tête qui se posa sur son épaule et la mouilla de larmes.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui apporter un peu de soutien et elle s'abandonna totalement à lui, tous deux dans une bulle bien loin du sermon du prêtre et du cercueil qui était peu à peu porté sous terre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une éternité, le prêtre et le corbillard déjà partis depuis un moment. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de partir, de rompre ce lien qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais le droit d'avoir pour des raisons évidentes.

Regina ressassait encore et encore leur vie à deux, tout ce qui les avait menés ensemble alors et elle se dit que dans un certain sens, et plutôt ironiquement c'était grâce à Cora...

~OQ~

 _Onze ans plus tôt :_

-Mère ! Il est hors de question que je sorte avec Graham ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis déjà avec Robin ?

-Ce bon à rien ?! Tu t'es assez amusée avec lui Regina, mais il va falloir penser à ton avenir maintenant et ce n'est certainement pas avec ce... ce...

-Ne t'avise pas de le critiquer ! s'exclama Regina.

Robin et elle s'aimaient plus que tout. Malgré le fait qu'elle étudie à Boston il était le petit-ami le plus encouragent que l'on puisse rêver et l'année prochaine quand elle serait finalement diplômée ils s'installeraient tous les deux à Boston dans un petit appartement rien que pour eux. Elle ouvrirait son cabinet et lui se trouverait un travail de maçon, et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours.

-Oh je vais pas me gêner ! Cet imbécile n'est pas fait pour toi Regina, tu vaux mieux que ça et si tu ne changes pas d'avis je vais être obligée de te mettre à la porte !

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, je m'en vais ! Cria Regina en courant préparer ses valises. Une bonne partie de ses affaires étant déjà à Boston sur le campus, elle fut vite prête et après avoir embrassé son père, lui promettant des nouvelles régulières, elle sortit de la maison familiale avec la ferme intention de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir que ses pas la guidèrent vers la forêt, là où Robin s'était construit sa propre maison, qui serait plus tard leur maison de vacances et elle tambourina à la porte. Robin vint ouvrir, curieux de savoir qui donc venait chez lui en plein milieu de la nuit :

-Regina ?

-Je suis partie... je n'en pouvais plus qu'elle me parle de Graham alors je suis partie !

Le discours de la brunette n'avait presque aucun sens mais il ne fut pas désolé de se retrouver plaqué entre son corps et la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait fermé après avoir rentré ses valises à l'intérieur. Tout en étant assaillit de baisers papillon dans le cou, il lui demanda :

-Tu veux dire que tu t'installe chez moi ?

-Oui, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller...J'ai envie d'être toujours là pour toi comme tu l'as tant de fois été pour moi...

-Je suis là... pour toujours...

L'étendue de ce que ces mots voulaient dire la percuta de plein fouet. Elle ne pourrait jamais compter que sur lui pour la rendre heureuse et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille, mais là tout de suite elle avait une idée qui serait tout aussi séduisante dans l'immédiat. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la main de Robin et sans dire un mot elle le fit s'allonger sur le canapé avant de venir à son tour s'installer au dessus de lui. Les mains de Robin, loin de rester inactives, se posèrent sur ses hanches et puis soulevèrent son t-shirt pour le faire passer par dessus sa tête. La peau de Regina réagit immédiatement en frissonnant à ce contact. Elle en voulait plus et tout de suite.

Alors que les doigts agiles de Robin défaisaient son soutien-gorge elle remonta sa jupe sur son ventre et enleva le pantalon et le caleçon de son compagnon. Leurs deux corps nus,elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle se laissa glisser contre le torse de Robin et murmura à son oreille :

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable en ce moment, j'ai tellement envie de toi !

-Prouve-le...

C'était le mot qu'il fallait pour mettre le feu à la poudre. Regina prit le sexe de Robin dans ses mains et le guida en elle. Elle cria son prénom en le sentant en elle tout entier et dur alors qu'il lui griffait le dos de plaisir.

Jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui... pensa-t-elle quand Robin retourna la situation à son avantage en la faisant passer en dessous de lui avec pour seul et unique mission que de la faire grimper aux rideaux.

~OQ~

Robin et elle n'avaient pas bougé. Le temps même avait cessé de s'écouler et sachant très bien qu'à la seconde même où ils quitteraient le cimetière tout redeviendrait froid et tendu entre eux, ils préféraient amplement rester l'un près de l'autre dans le silence, les yeux perdus dans le vide et l'esprit rivé vers des pensées qu'ils ne devraient pas, plus avoir pour l'autre.

Ce fur Regina à briser ce moment, leur moment. Elle leva sa main de celle de Robin, posa une rose blanche sur la pierre tombale et puis se retourna sans un mot pour rejoindre sa voiture. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui demander de venir, non seulement parce que cela était douloureux mais aussi parce que ses émotions prenaient le dessus et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. En claquant la portière de la vieille Mercedes de son père elle jura et se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour l'éviter dans l'avenir. C'était la meilleure solution pour que plus personne ne soit blessé... enfin... le mal était déjà fait mais vivre dans le passé ce n'était vraiment pas une option pour Regina Mills.

Pourquoi alors ces yeux bleus la hantèrent pendant tout le trajet ? Ne savait-elle pas être maîtresse de ses émotions depuis le temps ? Plutôt que de rentrer tout de suite au manoir où elle ne cesserait de se torturer l'esprit avec tout ça, elle décida qu'une ballade en forêt pourrait la distraire. Elle coupa le moteur à l'orée d'un bosquet qu'elle connaissait bien et s'enfonça dans le sous-bois d'un pas aussi vif que le lui permettaient ses hauts tallons. Elle avançait sans but précis, même au risque de s'égarer et pourtant elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant là où ses pas l'avaient menée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La végétation était moins touffue ici, on distinguait même une rivière au travers des branchages et là, juste face à Regina se trouvait un vieux tronc d'arbre couché, mais pas n'importe lequel.

Étant encore adolescente elle y venait pour réfléchir et un jour, alors qu'elle y lisait un livre de conte de fées Robin l'y avait trouvée. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, elle allait alors dans un lycée privé et Robin dans un lycée public. C'est à peine s'ils s'étaient croisés deux fois dans Storybrooke... une chose en entraînant une autre, ce jour là Regina était rentrée souriante chez elle et ce sourire ne l'avait plus jamais vraiment quittée.

La Regina du présent ne souriait plus elle. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le tronc et cria de toutes ses forces. Elle se détestait de voir la trace de Robin dans absolument tout, même un vieux bout de bois paumé dans la nature, de ne pas être capable de le sortir de sa tête et surtout elle se détestait pour avoir tout gâché.

Continuer la ballade maintenant était exclu. Elle rejoignit la voiture presque en courant, se disant que finalement la perspective de passer le reste de la journée au manoir n'était pas si mauvaise. Elle avait encore des meubles à changer et des peintures à faire. Peut-être enfin réussirait-elle à enlever Robin de sa tête... elle n'y comptait pas trop mais essayait tout du moins de se le répéter pour s'en convaincre. Mais malgré tout son esprit se focalisait sans cesse sur ces mots qu'il avait glissé en arrivant ce matin :

-Je suis là... pour toujours...

Diable ! C'était à la fois merveilleux et tragique et elle, comme une idiote, elle se cramponnait à des mots qui n'étaient certainement que politesses. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier, Robin était passé à autre chose. Ces mots n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient été avant, ils ne faisaient plus état de lois dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

 **Ca va vous avez survécu ?**

 **Comme je vous disais, je me met à mon clavier pour vous poster la suite au plus vite !;-)**

 **Des bisous et à très vite ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et re-bonjour !**

 **Voilà pour vous les chapitre 4 tout juste tapé rien que pour vous, c'est le plus long pour le moment, c'est pour compenser le prochain qui est un peu plus court que les autres...**

 **Encore merci pour votre soutien et une très bonne lecture à vous ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

* * *

Emma traversa la rue en saluant joyeusement Archie et Marco qui bricolaient dans l'atelier tout en parlant de la toute nouvelle épicerie qui faisait débat pour les défenseurs de la petite boutique qui avait toujours été là jusqu'à maintenant. Emma roula des yeux et sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à voix haute elle dit:

-Il faut vraiment que je m'en aille d'ici...

La jolie blonde continua son chemin. Elle aurait pu le faire en voiture mais avait finalement décidé de marcher. Le plan qu'elle avait mis en place lui avait donné un grand coup d'énergie et le vent matinal qui fouettait ses joues ne pourrait en rien l'arrêter. Elle arriva sur Mifflin Street à une heure si matinale qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée de trouver une Regina en peignoir, mais elle ne pouvait attendre une seconde de plus. L'idée lui était venue en pleine nuit et elle avait attendu patiemment l'heure d'ouverture du Granny pour acheter deux donnuts pour elle et une tarte tatin pour Regina, puis elle s'était mise en route vers la demeure de la jeune avocate.

-Ok Emma... plus tu auras l'air naturelle moins elle démasquera ton stratagème.

Elle toqua et même pas deux secondes plus tard, des tallons se firent entendre à l'intérieur. Pas bon ça... elle avait compté sur le brouillard matinal dans la tête de son amie pour la convaincre, mais aux vues des pas rapides, elle était bel et bien réveillée.

-Regina ! Wow !

Emma oublia momentanément ce pour quoi elle était venue. Le vestibule autrefois si austère avait changé du tout au tout. Les murs blancs agrandissaient l'espace et les vieux porte manteaux avaient été remplacés par un grand miroir ouvragé et un petit meuble presque aussi chic que la table qu'elle voyait en haut des marches dans le séjour...

-Ok... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle reconnaissant à peine la maison.

-Je trouvais la décoration un peu vieillotte, je te l'avais bien dit...

-Et la vrai raison... parce que là ça me semble un peu excessif comme boulot pour une fille qui, si mes souvenirs sont bons, m'appelait pour ouvrir une boîte de conserve... tu es devenue bien manuelle dis-donc !

-J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose après l'enterrement...

-Il était là c'est ça.

Ce n'était pas une question, seul Robin pouvait mettre Regina dans cet état. Oui, seul un tête à tête avec lui avait pu faire de l'avocate une aussi bonne bricoleuse. Regina sans répondre, et d'un ton tout à fait indifférent continua sa phrase comme si de rien n'était :

-Et du coup j'ai fini la nouvelle déco, ça te plaît ? Si tu veux bien me suivre dans la cuisine, j'ai un gigot qui devrait avoir fini de mijoter.

-Il n'est que 8h02 et tu es maquillée, habillée, tu as refait la déco en une nuit et tu viens de cuire une viande à point... permets moi de m'inquiéter ! Dit elle en regardant sa montre, puis voyant que Regina était bien occupée avec son gigot elle se dit que c'était le bon moment pour mettre son plan en action : ce qui me fait penser que tu as besoin de distraction et quoi de mieux qu'une fête organisée par ta meilleure amie ?

-Emma... je t'aime beaucoup mais je dois essayer de vendre cette maison au plus vite...

-Bip ! Refus refusé ! Je sais que tu dois attendre deux semaines avant de rencontrer Gold.

-Fichue Kathryn... justement pourquoi je ne veux pas y aller. Les gens d'ici m'exaspèrent !

-Il n'y aura que des gens que tu supportes et surtout j'ai invité Mary-Margaret et David. Tu es obligée d'être là pour les retrouvailles de la dream-team !

-Emma...

Regina s'arrêta dans sa phrase, totalement happée par le souvenir de l'une de ces nombreuses fêtes qu'Emma avait organisé dans le passé.

~OQ~

 _Flashback :_

-Ruby, je crois que tu as bu assez pour ce soir... dit Mary-Margaret en enlevant un énième verre des mains de la jeune fille rousse.

-Tu peux parler Mary... dois-je raconter à tout le monde comment je vous ai ramassées la semaine dernière toi, Emma et Regina ? J'ai toujours pas compris comment tu t'étais retrouvée avec un casque de viking sur la tête !

Toute l'assemblée rit, alors que Ruby reprenait son verre des mains d'une Mary-Margaret rouge pivoine. Emma fit un clin d'œil à David qui se tenait un peu à l'écart et lui montra d'un signe de la tête Mary-Margaret :

-Va lui parler...

David était amoureux de Mary, ils étaient bons amis mais clairement ils en pinçaient l'un pour l'autre et ces deux idiots n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moyen de se l'avouer. La spécialité d'Emma c'était de bousculer un peu le destin et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'une bonne fête ?

Emma sauta presque de joie quand le visage de la brunette aux cheveux courts s'illumina en voyant s'avancer vers elle son prince charmant.

-Emma, dis moi ? Tu joues encore au cupidon ou c'est moi ? Demanda Regina qui connaissait les méthodes de son amie par cœur.

-Non... oui... ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre...

-Je vois... bon boulot.

Regina tendit son verre vers Emma et trinqua avec elle. Elle avait beau passer pour la femme glaçon de la promo, il n'empêche qu'elle était très heureuse pour ses deux amis. Si ces deux là ne pouvaient pas être un couple personne ne le serait.

-Je te laisse... je crois qu'August et Neal se disputent un tour de bécane et j'ai pas envie d'appeler mes parents pour leur annoncer que leur salon a été ravagé par deux gringalets qui se croient des durs à cuire... surtout que l'un de ces abrutis est mon copain et que l'autre est jaloux ! Dit Emma en laissant Regina avec son verre de vodka pour seule compagnie.

Voilà un couple que Regina approuvait moins. A tout choisir elle aurait encore préféré August à Neal. Lui au moins ne l'aurait pas jetée comme une vieille chaussette pour la reprendre quand elle avait bien morflé de chagrin. Ce type n'était pas stable et pire, il n'avait pas une bonne influence sur Emma. Elle qui avait combattu bec et ongles pour se construire une vie alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu des débuts faciles avec sa première famille d'accueil, elle se désintéressait maintenant des études croyant certainement aux sornettes de Neal qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne serait jamais une bonne avocate, qu'elle n'en avait pas l'étoffe. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'au moindre problème il déguerpirait mais ce que peu à peu il avait réussi à mettre dans le crâne de Emma c'était une toute autre affaire.

Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas les pas se rapprocher d'elle. Ce n'est qu'en sentant les mains qui l'attrapaient par la taille qu'elle sut qu'il était enfin là :

-Robin !

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, entre la fac, les examens, et le boulot de Robin pour payer les factures et de l'appartement de Regina à Boston et de leur maison à Storybrooke c'était difficile de se trouver du temps. Coupée des vivres parentaux Regina avait essayé de convaincre Robin qu'elle pourrait elle aussi travailler. Il avait refusé net, disant qu'elle ferait mieux d'étudier pour être la meilleure et qu'ils puissent plus tard vraiment s'installer tous les deux...

Regina sauta dans les bras de Robin et l'embrassa, elle l'espérait, aussi fort qu'il lui avait manqué.

-Je suis si contente d'être là... avec toi ! Murmura-t-elle sans pour autant arrêter de l'embrasser sans cesse.

-Trouvez vous une chambre ! Lança Ruby tout en titubant vers le canapé le plus proche.

-Je suppose qu'on attendra d'être rentrés pour ça... une danse Mylady ?

Regina roula des yeux et embrassa une dernière fois la joue de Robin avant de l'emmener au mileu du salon de Emma, retransformé pour le week-end en véritable piste de danse.

-Les parents d'Emma vont la tuer... rit Robin.

-Et si au lieu de parler tu me faisais danser, hmm ?

-Je vois... Madame est autoritaire !

Ni de une ni de deux Robin engagea Regina sur un tango tout à fait détonant avec la musique pop/électro qui sortait des enceintes.

-Tu es fou ! Dit Regina en se laissant guider sans contrôler son rire.

-Uniquement de toi, chérie...

Ils dansèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et aidèrent même Emma a ranger un peu les lieux avant de prendre le chemin de la maison où ils passeraient le reste du week-end ensemble, rien que tous les deux enfin !

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à s'apercevoir au dessus des cimes des sapins de la forêt et marchant main dans la main, le couple avançait en silence pour contempler ce magnifique tableau. Regina, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Robin éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?

-Je suis totalement bourrée, tellement bourrée que je pourrais faire n'importe quelle connerie stupide sans en avoir le moindre remord. Et pourtant, ce que j'ai envie de faire est plus que censé, j'aurais même du le faire bien plus tôt...

-Je...ok, viens-en aux faits...

-Tu m'as dit des centaines de fois que tu m'aimais et je n'ai jamais répondu...

-Si tu essayes de rompre, je t'en prie attends d'être sobre ! S'exclama Robin en s'arrêtant soudainement au milieu de la route.

-Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas rompre... je t'aime Robin. J'étais effrayée de le dire... et que tout me soit enlevé mais j'ai compris en étant loin de toi que c'est le genre de choses qu'il faut dire... parce que le soir je faisait dans ma tête le film de toutes ces fois où tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais et toi tu n'avais pas ça. Je me sens si cruelle de ne pas te l'avoir dit alors que je l'ai su à la seconde même où tu t'es assis près de moi sur mon tronc d'arbre. Je t'aime !

Robin ne dit rien, il prit la main de Regina et la posa sur sa poitrine, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Wow ! Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui fait ça mais ton cœur bat très vite !

-Il bat pour toi Regina... je t'aime...

 _Fin Flashback_

~OQ~

-Regina ?! Eh oh ! tu m'entends ? Dit Emma en agitant ses doigts devant les yeux de la brune qui avait cessé tout mouvement depuis plus de deux minutes.

-Oui... je me demandais si la sauce serait prête pour midi !

-Question vitale en effet... alors c'est ok pour la fête ?

C'était évidement une mauvaise idée, voire une très mauvaise idée que d'accepter. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que les fête chez Emma, et surtout aussi vite organisées, ça n'avait rien d'innocent. La blonde avait un plan, et Regina en était persuadée, c'était elle le dindon de la farce. Et pourtant, contre toute logique elle hocha la tête en se préparant déjà à être agacée par la danse de joie qui allait débuter dans 3...2...1...

-Yeah ! Je te laisse ! J'ai des coups de fil à passer... rendez-vous ce soir chez moi... 21 heures et tu amènes la boisson, on ne déroge pas à la tradition !

Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, aussi vite qu'Emma avait déguerpi avant que Regina ne change d'avis. Bon... il faudrait bien s'y résoudre... alors tant qu'à faire elle alla sélectionner une tenue appropriée pour une fête et appela un livreur qui avait toujours eu un faible pour elle pour qu'il fasse livrer chez Emma assez de packs de bières pour tout le Maine. Oh et puis histoire de passer le temps elle commanda aussi quelques films à regarder tranquillement chez elle. Mary se refusant de lui envoyer les nouveaux dossiers, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour s'occuper et essayer de ne plus penser au passé... oui parce que ça avait vachement bien fonctionné tout à l'heure avec les souvenirs de la fête !

~OQ~

C'était officiellement une mauvaise idée... Chaque pas qui l'approchait de la maison d'Emma la rendait un peu plus nerveuse et elle détestait ne pas savoir gérer ses émotions. La musique trop forte ferait certainement râler les voisins des semaines durant et à y penser Regina souriait :

-C'est la moindre des peines encourues pour me traîner dans ce guet-apens Emma...

La blonde, en parlant du loup, l'attendait sur le porche, les mains dans les poches d'un air penaud...

-Tu sais quand j'ai dit que ce ne serait que des gens proches... bah... disons que l'info d'une fête a circulé presque aussi bien que la fois où Ruby et Billy s'étaient embrassés dans la remise et que Granny l'avait su avant même qu'ils ne soient sortis et qu'elle les avait attendus dans les cuisines...

-Ok... donc je crois pouvoir affirmer que cette fête est la pire idée que tu ais eu depuis que tu es sortie avec Neal...

-Hey c'était bas ça... d'ailleurs je l'ai quitté il y a des lustres, ça ne vaut pas...

-On ne récolte que ce que l'on a semé et si tu veux mon avis tu aurais du le plaquer depuis beaucoup plus longtemps...

-Contente de voir que notre garce préférée est de retour ! Dit Ruby en faisant sursauter les deux amies. Allez venez à l'intérieur, je sais pas qui a fait livrer cette vodka mais ça vaut le détour !

-Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? Dit Emma qui savait que la suite des événements pourraient tout aussi bien la faire tuer que médailler par la brune.

-Je t'étriperai plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais me contenter de me saouler et de danser toute la nuit.

-Ça c'est la Gina que je connais ! S'exclama Ruby en leur tenant la porte.

Regina n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au mini bar que David et Mary-Margaret lui tombèrent dans les bras. Elle aurait pourtant eu besoin d'un bon verre pour supporter cet afflux de niaiserie.

-Quand on a su qu'une fête se préparait ici, on est venus tout de suite ! Rit David en mettant une main dans le dos de sa femme et souriant à Emma et Regina.

-J'espère que avant de partir vous vous êtes chargés de boucler les affaires en cours...

-On gère tout ça très bien Regina, mais la vraie question c'est toujours la même : comment vas-tu ? Demanda Mary-Margaret.

-Je vais bien ! Emma dis leur !

-Je ne me mouille pas, je connais vos tête de mules et ça fait longtemps que moi et David on ne rentre pas dans vos débats ! Répondit la blonde en s'éloignant stratégiquement avec David pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes discuter. Mary serait la seule capable de lui faire dire la vérité. Tout de suite la petite brune repartit à l'attaque :

-Je suis certaine que tu ne me dis pas tout... tu l'as vu et je sais exactement comment ta tête fonctionne depuis le temps... tu ne peux pas être indifférente au fait de l'avoir revu depuis tout ce temps Regina... tu as fait du jour de votre séparation un jour férié pour le bureau et tu as refusé une cliente qui s'appelait Robyn à cause de lui... Alors maintenant dis-moi la vérité : qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en le voyant ?

-Premièrement ça ne te regarde pas Mary-Margaret, et deuxièmement je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... j'ai juste envie de boire jusqu'au petit matin pour dormir ensuite trois jours de rang.

-Je ne te laisserai pas y aller sans avoir une réponse, ce n'est pas bon de garder tout ça en toi.

-Ok, tu as gagné ! Je suis ravagée ok ! J'ai l'impression que je suis coincée dans un cauchemar plus vrai que la vérité ! Je pleure toutes les nuits en me maudissant et en me disant que finalement je mérite ce sort celui d'être seule jusqu'au restant de mes jours et de le voir lui, heureux avec une autre ! Voilà satisfaite ! S'exclama Regina en tournant les tallons dès qu'elle eut fini sa tirade.

Elle savait que Mary-Margaret cherchait à l'aider, mais tout ça c'était trop difficile. Mais vu qu'un malheur ne venait jamais seul en se retournant elle croisa un regard bleu océan.

Le premier réflexe de Regina fut de fuir. Malheureusement pour elle, Emma avait invité au moins la moitié de Storybrooke dans son salon et la foule l'empêcha de quitter ce beau monde. La main qui se glissa dans la sienne en fut la preuve : elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

-On doit parler Regina...

* * *

 **C'est tout pour moi aujourd'hui ! *-***

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser trace de votre passage !**

 **Des bisous et bonne fin de week-end à vous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou!**

 **Voici le chapitre où vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Regina est véritablement partie dix ans plus tôt. Pour l'instant c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire, je trouve que la confusion qu'il y a dans la tête est drôle à exploiter et permet de jouer avec elle sans qu'elle se rende compte que tout n'est pas si compliqué qu'il n'y parait! Bref j'en dis pas plus! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:**

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes et malgré cela et une robe bien trop déshabillée Regina sortit de la voiture sans même penser à prendre un parapluie. Marcha dans une flaque, et ses tallons gênant sa progression elle les balança de côté et continua dans l'obscurité. Les allées du cimetière étaient encore plus lugubres que quand elle les avait empruntées pour l'enterrement de Cora. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose à ce moment là et maintenant elle en avait plus que besoin après la soirée qu'elle venait de passer à la fête chez Emma.

Elle pataugea jusqu'à la tombe à peine creusée de sa mère et se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle trouva ça particulièrement pathétique de se trouver dans cette situation. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait même trouvé ça cliché les larmes qui coulent en même temps que la pluie... enfin bon, elle était là pour une bonne raison et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester là toute la nuit:

-Tout ça c'est à cause de ce que tu m'as mis dans la tête! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi! J'aurais pu être heureuse, mais c'était pas dans tes plans hein?! Dire que j'ai tout fait pour être une fille modèle à une époque pour toi, mais toi, tout ce que tu voulais c'était le contrôle de tout, même de ma vie...

~OQ~

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, maison d'Emma:_

-On doit parler Regina...

La jolie brune hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur la main qui tenait encore la sienne. Elle se laissa guider jusque dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire sachant parfaitement que la discussion à venir ne serait pas des plus plaisantes. Robin ferma consciencieusement la porte derrière eux, on était jamais à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, et vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

-J'ai passé des nuits entières à me dire que tu allais revenir, que ce n'était qu'une des farces que toi et Emma adoriez préparer. Mais un matin Mary-Margaret est passée pour me dire que tu t'apprêtais à ouvrir un cabinet avec elle et David. Elle a récupéré les quelques affaires que tu n'avais pas mises dans ta valise et puis elle est partie anéantissant tous mes espoirs. Même si j'étais persuadé que mon existence avait cessé d'être à la seconde où tu es partie, la vie a repris peu à peu le dessus... j'ai retrouve un peu d'espoir et j'ai rencontré Marina. Elle est la femme dont tout homme rêverait, elle ne m'a jamais fait souffrir et je sais que je peux compter sur elle dans toutes les situations et pourtant... j'ai beau essayer de toutes mes forces je n'arrive pas à l'aimer comme je le devrais... le problème c'est que ça ne peut pas fonctionner si je suis amoureux d'une autre qu'elle...

-Tu l'es? Demanda Regina se maudissant de le vouloir et de voir là un espoir pour elle. Cependant, Robin continua:

-Oui mais...

-Je sais...

Pas besoin de mettre plus de mots sur la situation, c'était déjà assez parlant de soi. Si seulement elle n'avait pas pris cette décision dix ans plus tôt... a l'heure présente ils seraient heureux, mariés et sûrement entourés d'une ribambelle d'enfants, au lieu de quoi ils avaient cette discussion dans la salle de bain d'Emma, le cœur rempli de regrets et d'un amour impossible.

-Je suis désolée Robin... je ne pouvais pas faire autrement... c'était mieux pour toi et pour moi... murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je me fiche de savoir le pourquoi Regina! Mais il y a une chose que je dois savoir pour passer à autre chose, pour t'oublier: est-ce que tu m'aimais?

Regina prit comme une lame en plein cœur. Elle voulait lui crier qu'elle l'avait aimé dès le premier instant et que jamais elle n'avait cessé depuis. Elle voulait lui dire que si elle était partie c'était justement parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle voulait lui avouer que non seulement elle avait eu peur de ne pas le mériter et de finir par le perdre de toute façon parce qu'elle n'avait jamais su comment aimer correctement quelqu'un sans que ce ne soit un carnage, mais surtout la véritable raison de sa fuite, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, et aussi difficile que cela serait de prononcer ces mots, elle prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait froide et distante:

-Non, je ne t'aimais pas...

Le tremblement dans sa voix finirait de la trahir en collaboration avec la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Mais elle ne pouvait revenir vers le passé, elle devait au moins ça à Robin, lui permettre de l'avant sans qu'il ne s'inquiète pour elle et du gros sac de nœuds qu'était son esprit. Il serait beaucoup plus heureux avec Marian, elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec elle:

-Ça n'était pas sérieux, je ne pouvais pas t'épouser sans t'aimer, ça, même moi je le savais... alors oublie-moi Robin...

~OQ~

 _Présent, sur la tombe de Cora:_

Regina grelottante sur la tombe de sa mère n'avait pas encore déchargé tout ce qui pesait sur son cœur depuis plus de dix ans:

-Tu sais... j'aurai pu tout te pardonner, mais pas ce que tu m'as dit cet après-midi là. Je ne t'avais pas vue depuis des mois, j'étais enfin heureuse, sur le point de me marier et de me diplômer et tu as réussi à tout gâcher. J'étais si manipulable à l'époque que chaque mot que tu as prononcé ce jour là a détruit une à une les pierres de mon bonheur. _"Regina, tu crois sérieusement que je vais laisser ma fille chérie marier un homme qui ne peut même pas t'offrir un vrai foyer. C'est simple ma chérie, ou bien tu le quittes aujourd'hui au plus tard ou bien je te jure que je détruirai sa vie. Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne puisse jamais travailler, je ferai en sorte que sa vie soit un enfer, que personne ne vous vienne en aide. Et un beau jour, si la vie ne vous a pas encore séparés, et au moment où vous vous l'attendrez le moins un malheureux accident touchera ton cher Robin. Tu te croiras à l'abri et pourtant je serais là dans l'ombre et je n'hésiterai pas tu m'entends? Tu sais que j'en suis capable... le choix est simple mon cœur: choisir de faire ce que je te dis de faire ou bien ton petit fiancé sera écrasé comme une mouche insignifiante. Je ne reculerai devant rien pour le bonheur de ma fille."_ Tu parles d'un bonheur! cria Regina. Tu as fait de moi ce monstre sans cœur, qui a tellement peur de l'amour qu'il préfère fuir... A chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de me laisser aller et pourtant une part de moi ne le peut toujours pas, comme si tu étais encore là pour tout détruire, et mon bonheur et sa vie...

Combien de fois elle avait composé le numéro de Robin pour tout lui expliquer, mais elle finissait toujours par raccrocher avant que ça ne sonne, se convainquant que c'était un mal pour un bien, essayant à tout prix de l'oublier, de l'oublier par amour.

~OQ~

 _Retour à quelques heures plus tôt:_

 _-_ Non, je ne t'aimais pas... ça n'était pas sérieux, je ne pouvais pas t'épouser sans t'aimer, ça, même moi je le savais... alors oublie moi Robin...

Robin sourit. Ce qui était plutôt étrange vu la situation. Il s'agenouilla en face de Regina et sans la toucher il réussit à lui faire lever le regard.

-Tu sais... J'ai toujours su quand tu mentais...

-Je sais... répondit la petite brune en soupirant. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et se releva. La discussion devait cesser maintenant ou elle risquait de faire capoter ses résolutions. Robin depuis le temps, savait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de la retenir et la laissa partir.

Regina attendit d'être sortie de la salle de bain pour laisser cours à ses larmes. Évidement, le fait de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une fête laissait peu de chances de se retrouver seule, elle sécha donc ses larmes et essaya de faire bonne figure en allant prendre un verre d'alcool au bar improvisé pour se saouler au point de ne plus se souvenir de quoi que ce soit le lendemain matin. Son plan aurait pu fonctionner si quelqu'un n'avait pas intercepté son cinquième verre avant qu'il n'atteigne sa bouche. Regina essaya de lancer un regard noir à celui ou celle qui l'empêchait de s'abrutir mais le mouvement trop brusque de sa tête lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle fut rattrapée de justesse par un David preste et habile. Mary-Margaret posa le verre de Regina sur une table et lui dit:

-Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de boire autant Regina, on va te raccompagner chez toi...

Regina s'effondra dans les bras de David. Le couple d'amis la firent sortir en assurant à Emma qu'ils avaient la situation sous contrôle. La pluie dehors dé-saoula Regina, qui reprenant ses esprits, dit à David:

-Au lieu de m'emmener chez moi, déposez-moi au cimetière.

-Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse sous la pluie, en pleine nuit dans un cimetière! s'exclama Mary.

-Mary... j'ai besoin d'y aller... vous pouvez m'attendre dans la voiture si ça te rassure... mais je dois y aller...

~OQ~

Après avoir déversé autant de colère que de larmes face à la tombe de Cora, Regina revint vers le truck de David et Mary-Margaret, récupérant au passage sa paire de tallons et son air imperturbable par la même occasion. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le cimetière:

-Adieu Mère...

Elle continua son chemin sans se rendre compte que juste là où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, une plume blanche comme neige tomba du ciel et se posa tout doucement au sol. Au même moment, serrant sa veste détrempée contre sa poitrine, Regina se surprit à murmurer:

-J'aimerai tant que tout redevienne comme avant, que je puisse racheter mes fautes et qu'il puisse me resserrer dans ses bras comme avant...

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit laissant sortir Mary-Margaret. Regina la laissa l'envelopper dans une nouvelle veste et de la faire rentrer dans l'habitacle où le chauffage tournait à fond. Elle laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son amie pendant tout le trajet, le geste régulier de sa main dans ses cheveux l'apaisant énormément. Elle essaya ensuite de s'excuser pour le ton qu'elle avait employé plus tôt avec la petite brunette:

-Mary... je suis désolée...

-Tout va bien... tu avais raison, je me mêle toujours de ce qui ne me regarde pas... c'est juste que je trouve cela tellement dommage que même après toutes ces années vous vous aimiez comme au premier jour et que pourtant aucun des deux n'est capable de le voir...

-Je sais que je l'aime... et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi... mais après ce que j'ai fait... et puis il est en couple...

-Foutaises! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux experts de l'amour véritable. Foutaises en effet, murmurait la petite voix dans le cœur de Regina.

Ses amis la déposèrent chez elle et ne partirent que quand ils furent certains que l'avocate était en mesure de rester seule cette nuit. Elle finit par les pousser vers la sortie et bien incapable d'aller se coucher, elle décida de prendre une douche chaude qui aurait peut être l'avantage de la réchauffer et de finir de la dé-saouler.

Ok... c'était peut être une bonne idée jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se transforment en ceux de Robin dans son esprit. Elle les laissa glisser entre ses seins doucement mais sûrement, de plus en plus bas. D'abord sur la peau frissonnante de son ventre, puis encore plus bas. Elle gémit tout doucement... Décidément, ça ne s'arrangeait pas... elle ré-ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et découragée sortit de la cabine de douche. Comment une personne pouvait autant occuper l'esprit dans une autre? C'était comme si chaque cellule de son corps se souvenait de lui et ne pouvait pas faire à moins que de le rappeler à Regina.

Elle entendait déjà la voix de Mary-Margaret lui dire: " _C'est ce que l'on appelle des âmes sœurs!_ ". Elle roula des yeux, imaginant parfaitement le ton plein d'enthousiasme et le sourire qui allait avec de son amie. Et pourtant... si seulement elle pouvait avoir raison!

* * *

 **J'ai failli incorporer du vrai M ici, mais j'ai pas mal envie de jouer avec vos émotions et vous faire attendre encore un peu! Niarc niarc niarc! 0:-)**

 **Bref, laissez moi vos avis, moi je vous dit au plus vite pour la suite! *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **Héhé! Je vois à vos réactions que cette situation entre nos deux tourtereaux vous torture, et moi en bonne sadique qui se respecte je m'amuse comme une petite folle!**

 **Bon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est une sorte de mi-fiction, du coup je me pose une question... à votre avis, qu'est ce qui se trouve dans le petit sachet que Robin a toujours gardé depuis que Regina est partie? Ça m'amuserait de voir vos petites hypothèses... ;-)**

 **Allez, je vous laisse avec votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6:**

* * *

Robin regardait le plafond, ressassant sans cesse la soirée de la veille. Peut être que s'il avait insisté, Regina aurait fini par lui parler à cœur ouvert au lieu de nier en bloc ses sentiments. Elle monopolisait ses pensées et pour être tout à fait honnête il n'avait pas envie d'y faire quoi que ce soit pour que ça change. Depuis ce matin il avait repassé chaque seconde de leur discussion en boucle dans son esprit, mémorisant la moindre expression de son visage, la moindre intonation de sa voix. Parfois sa conscience imposait à son esprit l'image de Marian, et alors, même en essayant de suivre le code d'honneur qu'il s'était toujours imposé, il la balayait sans aucun remord. Plus besoin de confirmation... il était toujours amoureux de Regina, et il s'en voulait terriblement de ressentir cela alors qu'il était censé aimer Marian de tout son cœur. Ne lui avait-il pas demandé sa main avant le retour de Regina ?

Regina... jamais il n'avait revu de femme aussi envoûtante qu'elle et la vérité était que jamais Marian n'arriverait à sa cheville et surtout il se rendait compte que jamais il ne l'avait vraiment aimée. Il avait essayé de s'en persuader, sûrement pour ne plus penser à Regina, mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, et son cœur n'avait jamais menti sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour Regina.

Et pourtant, Regina avait été claire, elle ne voulait décidément plus entendre parler d'un « nous » entre eux. Il fallait essayer de l'oublier pour de bon, ça ne serait pas facile mais il le fallait... ouais, même dit comme ça ce n'était pas convainquant. Elle finirait par le rendre fou, vraiment.

-Chéri, je suis là !

Robin se releva précipitamment du canapé, mettant de côté les effets de sa gueule de bois. Marian posa un sac de courses sur le meuble de la cuisine et vint vers lui en souriant, les cheveux humides à cause de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber sur Storybrooke :

-Alors cette soirée ?

-C'était pas mal... beaucoup de monde et...

-Elle était là ? Demanda Marian, soudainement sur la défensive.

-Non...

Et maintenant le mensonge. De mieux en mieux... tout était tellement plus naturel avant... avec Elle. Et maintenant, sa vie serait comment ? Toujours à dissimuler ses sentiments, à vivre dans l'ombre de sa vie passée, toutes ses pensées tournées vers le mirage d'une vie heureuse avec l'amour de sa vie...

~OQ~

 _Flashback :_

-Regina tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui, ça crève les yeux ! Rit Emma en donnant un coup de coude à sa voisine de table.

-Emma ! J'essaye d'écouter le prof, il faut bien qu'il y en ait une qui le fasse pour les deux... je parie tout mon argent de poche sur le fait que tu m'appelleras désespérée la veille de l'examen pour avoir tous mes cours...

-C'est ça... dit plutôt que tu penses sans arrêt à ton rendez-vous mystère dans les bois et que tu déteste être embêtée dans tes fantasmes...

-Miss Swan ! Tonna le prof de philosophie en surprenant une nouvelle fois la blonde à bavarder avec sa voisine. Si vous continuez comme ça vous n'aurez jamais votre année et je vous garantis que ce ne sera vraiment pas drôle de voir tous vos camarades partir en vacances alors que vous, vous serez encore ici à passer les rattrapages...

Emma prit un air renfrogné, mais dès que le prof eut le dos tourné elle reprit sa conversation à sens unique comme si de rien n'était :

-Allez donne moi quelque chose de croustillant à me mettre sous la dent ! Qu'est ce que vous faites quand vous vous retrouvez hein ?

-Emma... souffla Regina.

Heureusement, la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit à grand fracas dans tout le lycée. Sans plus attendre, la brune rangea ses affaires dans son sac et fila dans les couloirs bondés, plus que pressée de sortir de là. Emma la talonnant presque en courant s'exclama d'une voix d'enfant vexée :

-Allez sois sympa !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Swan !

-Ok... bon tu me raconteras tout demain, je dois réviser pour les maths ! Bye !

Et Emma, fidèle à elle-même s'évapora insouciante comme à son habitude. Regina roula des yeux, mais bien tôt Emma ne fit plus partie de ses préoccupations car à l'angle de la rue Robin l'attendait assis sur un muret. Elle pressa ses pas et s'élança dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa sur le haut de son crâne :

-Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps !

-Désolée... c'est un peu compliqué avec ma mère à la maison... elle ne me laisse jamais sortir et m'oblige à travailler sans cesse... s'excusa Regina.

-Hey... ne t'excuse pas, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute... tu m'avais juste manqué...

-Toi aussi...

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Ses mains qui glissaient maintenant dans ses cheveux lui faisaient des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Diable que c'était bon de enfin sentir son corps contre le sien, surtout quand Robin murmurait à son oreille :

-Qu'en dirait ma reine si on allait faire une ballade avant d'aller boire ce milkshake que je lui avaits promis ?

-Elle en dirait qu'elle en serait ravie, sourit Regina en prenant la main que lui tendait Robin.

Ils marchaient tout doucement sur le bord de la plage juste à côté du port de Storybrooke, sans parler, juste pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. C'était souvent comme ça entre eux, ils n'avaient plus besoin de le faire, ils se comprenaient tout simplement. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher où la vue était tout simplement magnifique.

-J'en peux plus Robin... elle va finir par effacer toute trace d'humanité chez moi si ça continue comme ça.

-Ça, elle n'y arrivera jamais Regina. Pas toi, pas avec toutes les étoiles que tu as dans les yeux quand tu souris... Personne ne serait assez puissant pour éteindre cette lumière en toi. Et surtout pas quand je suis dans les parages, je ne la laisserait pas te faire du mal, je suis là Regina... pour toujours !

-Robin... je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, comment peux-tu voir autant de bien en moi ?

-C'est simple... je suis amoureux de toi !

Regina sourit à pleines dents, c'était en effet une bonne raison. Robin se leva soudainement et marcha de quelques pas vers la mer. La brune arqua un sourcil ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se baissa au niveau du sol et ramassa quelque chose avant de revenir vers elle. Il prit sa main qu'il ouvrit paume vers le ciel et il y plaça un objet insolite...

-Une plume ?!

-C'est plus original qu'un caillou... Écoute Regina, je te fais la promesse que jamais tu ne devras te sentir seule, que je passerai chaque seconde de ma vie à essayer de te rendre heureuse...mais je sais que des fois tu peux être une vraie tête de mule et que ça t'arrivera de ne pas me croire et de penser que toi et moi ce n'est pas possible. Or, je t'assure que tu es mon futur. Alors je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu auras des doutes tu prennes cette plume dans tes doigts et que tu te souviennes de mes mots : je t'aime Regina.

 _Fin Flashback_

~OQ~

Tout était parfait dans la maison, les meubles étaient tous d'un goût chic et sobre à la fois, parfaits pour attirer le regard de potentiels acheteurs, les peintures refaites à neuf finissaient de donner un aspect élégant à la maison. Regina soupirait d'aise en s'installant dans un fauteuil un verre de rouge à la main. D'ici quelques jours tout serait enfin terminé, elle rencontrerait le notaire, trouverait des acheteurs en un seul battement de cils et elle pourrait enfin quitter cette ville de malheur et tout ce qui allait avec. Elle se réjouissait d'avance de retrouver son bureau et ses clients... enfin... ça c'était si on mettait de côté Robin... Non ! Elle ne devait pas y penser, c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Voilà ! Maintenant sa soirée était gâchée... elle vida son verre et le posa sans ménagement au sol. Et quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle sentit un filet d'eau sur son front :

-Qu'est ce que...

~OQ~

-Regina je crois bien que c'est le toit qui fuit... dit Emma en tendant un nouveau seau à Regina.

Toute cette eau qui tombait du ciel depuis deux jours avait certainement endommagé le toit ou du moins aggravé un soucis qui était là depuis un moment. Emma reprit : il va falloir faire venir quelqu'un ou sinon tu risques d'avoir du mal à la vendre...

-Manquais plus que ça... bon tu connais quelqu'un qui pourra m'arranger ça rapidement ?

-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne... mais ça ne va pas te plaire,enfin tu ne l'avoueras jamais du moins...

-Qoui ?! Il est le seul entrepreneur de ce fichu trou ?!

-Désolée... mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix... dit Emma en haussant les épaules d'un geste qu'avait toujours rendu Regina folle, mais la jeune avocat était trop préoccupée par ce qui allait se passer pour vraiment se soucier de l'impolitesse de son amie. Sa soirée était officiellement gâchée... elle attrapa son téléphone en montrant à Emma où se trouvaient les serpillières et composa le numéro de ce fameux entrepreneur...

-Robin ? Tu prends combien de l'heure exactement ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je vends mon corps aussi facilement ?

Regina roula des yeux et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres. Emma toujours occupée à ramasser l'eau sur le sol ne perdit pas une goûte de ce spectacle qui s'était fait plutôt rare ces dernières années. Bon ok, son plan à la soirée n'avait pas été un franc succès, mais tout espoir n'était peut être pas à exclure.

~OQ~

-Je viens d'aller voir sur le toit... c'est un miracle que ça n'ait pas endommagé la structure depuis un moment... c'est vraiment urgent de réparer tout ça.

-Merci Robin, et ça prendra combien de temps ?

-Quelques jours... je suis tout seul donc ça prend un peu plus de temps...

-Ok...

Gênant... ces discussions étaient si étranges entre eux. Ça crevait les yeux qu'ils méritaient plus, et après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de mettre de côté ses sentiments pour ce soir là.

-Ça te dirait un verre de vin sur la terrasse ? J'ai débouché une bouteille et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de la finir toute seule...c'est un peu différent que les milkshakes que tu m'offrais quand on était encore au lycée mais je suis sûre qu'après quelques verres on y verra que du feu.

Robin parut surpris par cette proposition, mais qui serait-il pour refuser. Il la suivit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de baisser le regard vers les fesses divines que lui faisait son pantalon de tailleur. Bon dieu ! Il était fiancé et pourtant le corps de Regina avait un effet sur lui qui était tout bonnement incontrôlable. Ils s'assirent sur la balancelle et Regina cherchait visiblement ses mots, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas d'habitude :

-Je suis désolée Robin... c'était simple, mais au moins c'était sincère.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu être désolée ?

-Je suis partie sans me retourner alors que... que tu étais l'amour de ma vie...

-C'est du passé Regina, on ne peut pas y revenir et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer. Ce qui est important c'est maintenant...

-Tout ça c'est tellement compliqué, je veux dire... cette situation... te revoir après si longtemps et comprendre que je t...

-Chut ne dis rien... j'ai une idée, ce soir on oublie tout, on profite juste du coucher de Soleil, du vin et du fait que la pluie s'est enfin arrêtée.

-Tu crois que on réussira à revenir à la normale dès demain ?

-Voyons... avec toi rien n'est jamais normal...

Regina rit franchement, cela en était presque étrange tant cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Bon puisque cette soirée était spéciale, un peu comme si tout était permis, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Robin et respira son odeur musquée. Waouh ! Elle commençait à peine à comprendre à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point elle était encore accro à lui et à son corps contre le sien.

-Robin...

-Hmmm ?

-Est ce qu'elle a réussi à éteindre les étoiles dans mes yeux ?

-Non... je te l'avais bien dit, personne n'est assez fort pour ça...

Regina sourit tout doucement en sentant la main de Robin qui caressait son dos, elle dit tout doucement :

-Dis, tu crois que tu pourrais me serrer fort dans tes bras ?

Venant de Regina Mills ça valait comme l'ultime preuve de confiance que d'avouer ainsi un besoin de tendresse. Les bras de Robin retrouvèrent rapidement ce geste naturel pour entourer son corps. La petite brune se réfugia dans cette étreinte et pensant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, elle murmura :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Je sais... toi aussi...

Le Soleil finissait sa course sur la mer au loin, dans le fond du jardin. Regina et Robin, eux, se contentaient de profiter du moment.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce soir ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout ça, laissez moi donc votre avis ça m'encourage beaucoup à vous poster la suite de cette histoire !**

 **Des gros bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! :-)**

 **Ouf j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre après un sacré syndrome de la page blanche !**

 **Alors comment ça va mes petits bouchons ? J'espère que je ne vous fait pas faire des ascenseurs émotionnels avec mon histoire,... ce chapitre sera assez décisif pour la suite de l'histoire, on s'approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin de cette histoire (il reste quatre chapitres et l'épilogue)... J'en dis pas plus, en tout cas bonne lecture à vous ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Robin travaillait chez elle. Quatre jours à la fois de bonheur et de pure torture. Étrangement, les tensions avaient disparu, ainsi ils réussissaient à se comporter normalement l'un envers l'autre, allant même jusqu'à se sourire et à se souhaiter la bonne journée sans qu'ils ne soient constamment à ressasser le passé. Mais la véritable torture, en tout cas du côté de Regina, c'était de le voir constamment torse nu à cause du Soleil qui frappait fortement sur le toit de la maison. Alors comme une jeune adolescente elle se surprenait à rougir et à trouver des excuses bidons pour sortir de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Elle avait prié nuit et jour pour que les températures redescendent en ce début de printemps, mais non, évidemment même la météo était contre elle... et voyant que de toute façon elle ne pourrait continuer à l'éviter continuellement elle commençait à se dire que ça ne faisait de mal à personne que de se rincer un peu l'œil n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand elle se retrouvait sans occupation, aucune, et que ses yeux se posaient tout à fait par hasard sur ces muscles saillants, et sur les gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient dans le bas de son dos. Ce n'était absolument pas sa faute non plus si ses yeux glissaient plus pas... non vraiment elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et puis de toute façon pour sa défense elle était pratiquement certaine que là, en cet instant précis, Robin depuis le toit ne cessait de se tourner vers le fond du jardin, exactement là où elle se trouvait à lire innocemment un livre... dans une pause nonchalante... en maillot de bain...

C'était un jeu dangereux, tous les deux pourraient s'y brûler, mais c'était bien trop tentant pour qu'ils ne pensent à s'arrêter là. Regina se sentit même d'attaque pour un petit coup à la déloyale, histoire de vraiment s'amuser...

Elle se leva de son transat et marcha jusqu'à la maison pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle s'appliqua à remplir à ras-bord. Elle retourna à son « poste d'observation » comme elle l'appelait dans son imagination et d'un _oops !_ Plus que réaliste fit mine de trébucher : Opération maillot de bain trempé amorcée.

-Arg ! Quelle idiote ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Évidement tout ce brouhaha attira l'œil de Robin qui se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il vit d'abord le verre vide à la main de la brunette et puis son regard fut porté sur la peau de Regina qui brillait au Soleil et inévitablement il finit par atterrir sur le maillot blanc détrempé qui laissait apercevoir juste assez de la poitrine de Regina pour faire damner un saint.

Ok... maintenant on jouait dans la cour des grands, et il n'était pas vraiment certain d'en sortir indemne, surtout en voyant la main de Regina qui faisait mine d'essuyer l'eau en passant lentement entre les deux monts des merveilles. Il était foutu...

Oh évidemment Regina n'allait pas en rester là, ce serait mal la connaître et il adorait retrouver cette partie de sa personnalité, plus tard il pourrait s'en vouloir mais pour l'instant il allait en profiter.

Comme il venait de le prévoir Regina, se parlant « toute seule », dit d'une voix assez forte pour que même les voisins puissent l'entendre :

-Bon bah mouillée pour mouillée...

Elle laissa ses sandales près du transat et ondula des hanches jusqu'à la piscine où elle plongea. Elle en fit toute la longueur puis sortant la tête de l'eau et plaçant ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne d'un geste lent et calculé vint s'accouder au bord de la piscine en souriant à Robin :

-Tu voudrais me rejoindre ? L'eau est vraiment bonne et on dirait que tu as vraiment chaud ?

Robin bouche-bée par cette « prestation » qui le laissait pas le moins du monde indifférent était tout à fait obnubilé par la vision magique du corps bronzé de Regina dans l'eau turquoise de la piscine, si obnubilé qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit des ardoises qui glissaient vers lui alors qu'il ne les avait pas encore clouées au toit. Regina, elle, les vit et prise d'une soudaine peur panique cria désespérément :

-Robin ! Attention !

Mais trop tard.

~OQ~

Marian essayait d'appeler Robin depuis ce matin. Évidemment il ne répondait pas puisqu'il était avec cette... cette sorcière. Elle aurait du refuser qu'il travaille pour elle, après tout ils étaient d'anciens amants et surtout cette garce ne méritait pas que Robin se fasse autant de soucis pour elle. Il devenait de plus en plus distant et pourtant Marian s'était donné du mal pour obtenir son attention : elle lui avait fait son plat préféré, il lui avait répondu que Regina lui avait déjà préparé des lasagnes elle l'avait rejoint sous la douche le matin même... et il ne l'avait même pas touchée !

Il se tramait quelque chose et elle voyait bien que c'était à cause de Regina et de tout le bazar qu'elle semait derrière elle. Elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir comme ça ! Tout d'abord elle devait avoir le cœur net sur le fait que Robin n'était que la victime de cette affaire, qu'il se faisait manipuler... elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse être de mèche avec l'avocate. Donc elle devait fouiller ses affaires, à l'affût d'un mot doux, d'une trace de rouge à lèvres sur l'une de ses chemises... n'importe quoi qui prouverait que cette horrible femme l'avait corrompu.

Marian ne trouva rien dans son bureau, ni dans sa penderie, cependant en ouvrant sa table de chevet elle y découvrit un petit sachet en soie noire. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise qu'il lui réservait et son cœur fut soulagée de ce poids immense, mais en l'ouvrant tout lui revint en pleine figure, ça ce n'était pas un cadeau pour elle !

Folle de rage elle balança le sachet et son contenu dans la table de chevet et se leva hors d'elle en criant de toutes ses forces ! cet abruti était loin de s'être fait corrompre, depuis tout ce temps il l'avait utilisée comme bouche-trou, mais ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Elle avait déjà commandé sa robe de mariée, il était hors de question de la renvoyer. Elle prit donc ses clefs de voiture avec la ferme intention d'expliquer à Robin qu'il n'épouserait qu'une seule femme et cette femme c'était elle. Oh et puis tant qu'à faire elle allait s'occuper de Regina et de sa manie à semer le désastre.

~OQ~

-Robin !

Regina courut sur le côté de la maison, là où elle avait vu Robin disparaître dans le vide. Son cœur risquait de sortir de sa poitrine tant elle était inquiète. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Si elle s'était contentée de rester à la place qu'elle s'était choisi dix ans plus tôt, rien de tout ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Elle arriva là où devait se trouver Robin et son cœur manqua un battement le voyant étendu sans mouvements dans un rhododendron :

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu sais que tu peux juste m'appeler Robin hein ? « Mon Dieu » ça fait un peu trop pompeux...

Robin se releva de la haie dans laquelle il avait atterri, couvert d'égratignures mais sain et sauf. Regina s'élança dans ses bras, au diable ce qui était permis ou non entre eux, elle était bien trop soulagée pour se soucier de cela :

-J'ai eu si peur !

Robin l'encercla de ses bras et posant un petit baiser sur son front, lui murmura :

-Il en faut plus pour m'abattre... par contre si tu avais une trousse de secours je ne dirais pas non...

Regina sourit et l'entraîna à l'intérieur s'excusant de toutes les façons possibles pour ce qui venait de lui arriver. Robin ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était tout autant fautif qu'elle. La brune le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé et s'armant d'un coton imbibé de désinfectant commença à soigner les plaies qu'il avait sur les bras et sur le torse. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de s'appliquer sur sa tâche, quand soudainement elle se stoppa...

-Je... s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose je crois que je m'en serai voulue pour toute ma vie...

-'Gina, ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons...

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça... murmura-t-elle en baissant soudainement le regard. C'est que je n'aurai jamais eu la chance de te dire la vérité.

Robin ne demanda rien, Regina aurait à son rythme mais elle finirait par tout lui expliquer alors pas question de la brusquer et de risquer qu'elle ne se ferme totalement à toute conversation.

-Tu sais l'autre soir... ta question... tu avais raison, je t'ai menti... je t'aimais vraiment Robin, plus que tout au monde. Tellement que quand ma mère m'a menacée de s'en prendre à toi j'ai paniqué. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'en venant te parler on aurait pu trouver une solution... j'ai préféré te perdre avec l'assurance qu'au moins il ne t'arriverait rien. J'étais terrifiée et je t'aimais tellement... sa voix se brisa en un sanglot et elle ne put continuer.

-C'était Cora... c'est pour ça que tu es partie ? Demanda tout simplement Robin.

-Oui, elle pensait que je méritait quelqu'un d'autre et elle était prête à tout... je suis tellement désolée Robin, tellement ! Elle explosa en larmes, mais cependant dans un dernier souffle elle murmura : et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que encore aujourd'hui je suis incapable de m'empêcher de t'aimer et c'est insupportable...

Regina se releva du sol où elle s'était installée pour le soigner et voulant cacher ses larmes elle se détourna de lui. Mais voilà, Robin n'avait jamais supporté la voir dans cet état et sa réaction serait toujours la même.

-Regina... viens là s'il te plaît...

La brune sembla hésiter, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi, si faible et pourtant cette fois-ci son cœur prit le dessus sur son cerveau et elle accepta donc de revenir vers lui. Il lui tendit la main, elle la prit et quelques secondes plus tard elle se trouvait blottie contre lui à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour avoir essayé de me protéger. Jamais en voyant quel sacrifice tu as fait pour moi, pour ma vie. Regina... je crois que mon cœur n'a jamais cessé de chercher le tien pendant toutes ces années et maintenant que je sais tout je viens de réaliser que mon cœur ne sera jamais que tien... je t'aime aussi Regina.

Il prit en coupe son visage baigné de larmes et caressa des doigts ses lèvres tremblantes. Son plus grand souhait était que jamais plus elle ne souffre autant, il voulait tant être celui qui balayerait toutes ses peines d'un seul regard... d'un seul baiser...

Il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, lui donnant l'occasion de tout arrêter si elle le voulait, mais au contraire, elle combla la distance d'elle-même et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une explosion de doux sentiments. Leurs langes se cherchaient désespérément et ils ne furent pas longs à approfondir ce baiser qui leur rendait la vie, un peu comme si un poids immense était levé, ou encore comme si un malédiction s'était brisée à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées. Les mains des deux anciens amants ne restaient pas en reste, caressant le corps de l'autre, glissant dans ses cheveux et retrouvant leurs repères, là où elles auraient toujours du se trouver.

Toutes ces années de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé leur revinrent ainsi que tous leurs sentiments. C'était grisant de se souvenir de tous ces baisers qu'ils avaient échangé. Certains aussi passionnés que celui-ci, d'autres plus tendres, plus joueurs, plus distraits, plus sérieux, plus tristes,... mais jamais plus amoureux qu'en cet instant.

Le monde retrouvait ses couleurs et enfin la vie retrouvait un sens.

Front contre front, le nez taquinant celui de l'autre, ils reprenaient leur souffle, submergés d'émotions toutes plus inavouables les unes que les autres. C'était ça que d'être des âmes-sœurs, toujours des sentiments disproportionnés et des situations toujours plus romanesques. Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin mais ça ne semblait pas les inquiéter plus que cela en cet instant. Et pourtant ils auraient du...

Des pas résonnèrent dans le vestibule. Regina qui attendait de la visite s'écria :

-Emma, je suis un peu occupée, retrouve moi au Granny dans dix minutes !

-Je ne suis pas Emma... et l'homme sur lequel tu es à moitié allongée est mon fiancé espèce de garce ! S'exclama Marian en entrant dans la pièce avec grand fracas.

* * *

 **Héhé ! Vous allez vraiment finir par me détester !**

 **J'espère malgré ce final terrifiant vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de dimanche et à très bientôt ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

 **Bon est-ce que c'est vraiment utile que je continue à m'excuser pour mettre autant de temps à écrire la suite de cette histoire à chaque fois? Mon excuse cette fois peut se limiter en trois mots: Vacances, Soleil et (trop d') Alcool... Oops! Vous saurez tout! ahah!**

 **Bref, essayons juste de ne pas perdre plus de temps n'est ce pas! Je sens qu'avec ce chapitre vous allez me détester à nouveau! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:**

* * *

-Je ne suis pas Emma... et l'homme sur lequel tu es à moitié allongée est mon fiancé espèce de garce!

Regina se figea, encore penchée sur Robin. Fiancés? Voilà, elle avait voulu toucher le Soleil et tout ce qui lui restait c'était des ailes brûlées, des regrets à n'en plus finir et l'impression d'avoir perdu encore une fois. Elle n'arrivait même pas à répliquer quoi que ce soit alors que Marian continuait son monologue accusateur :

-Comment tu peux oser te pointer ici après être partie pendant dix ans et croire que tout t'est du. Tu te prends pour qui exactement ? Juste parce que tu es bien foutue et que tu as du fric ne veut pas dire que tu peux tout te permettre... briser des vies et puis juste partir comme tu sais si bien le faire ! Essaye donc encore une fois de détruire mon couple et je te jure que ton petit minois de fille pourrie gâtée ne sera plus si joli !

Regina ne releva même pas l'insulte, elle se leva du canapé et allant vers la fenêtre elle parla d'un ton éteint, presque robotique, s'adressant à Robin pour être bien sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague ou d'un cauchemar éveillé :

-Robin ? Est-ce que tu l'as demandée en mariage ?

Robin porta son visage entre ses mains. Entre son honneur et son cœur il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'avait qu'une grande affection pour Marian, que Regina était et serait toujours de sa vie mais pouvait-il vraiment oublier pour autant la promesse qu'il avait faite à la première ? Les mots qu'il allait prononcer allaient certainement sceller son destin et c'est le cœur en miettes qu'il murmura :

-Oui... je lui ai demandé sa main un peu de temps avant que tu ne reviennes à Storybrooke...

-Sors de chez moi.

-Regina ! Tenta-t-il.

-Tu l'avais choisie, et c'est bien mieux ainsi, dit-elle toujours dos à eux.

Robin se leva, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arranger les choses, la rendre heureuse mais elle ne voudrait pas l'écouter parler. Il imprima dans son esprit la vision de la femme qu'il avait aimé d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne et sortit de la maison suivi de près par une Marian pour le moins satisfaite de la tournure des événements.

Regina sursauta en entendant la porte se fermer derrière eux. Elle se sentait vide, comme si elle avait tout simplement cessé d'exister au moment précis où Marian était entrée dans son salon mettant fin à l'instant le plus magique de toute sa vie. Finalement elle l'avait bien mérité, c'était juste le karma qui faisait de sa vie un enfer... encore une fois...

Il était plus que temps de rentrer chez elle à New York et mettre un trait définitif sur toute cette affaire.

~OQ~

 _Quelques jours plus tard, bureau de Monsieur Gold, cabinet de notariat :_

-Bon et bien il semblerait que tout est en règle, tu veux fêter ça à la maison avec Belle et moi ? Demanda Gold en relevant la tête d'un tas de papiers fraîchement signés pour la succession de Cora Mills.

Regina hocha la tête distraitement, elle avait cette étrange impression qu'il n'y avait rien à fêter, comme si elle ne voulait plus partir, comme si elle laissait une partie d'elle-même ici, et pourtant il le fallait.

Monsieur Gold, qui l'avait connue alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé se leva de son bureau et alla chercher un petit coffret sur une étagère parmi tant d'autres antiquités. Il en sortit un plis qu'il donna à Regina en souriant tout doucement :

-Regina... ta mère avant de mourir voulait se racheter de tout le mal qu'elle t'avait fait... elle aurait voulu te donner cette lettre en personne mais elle n'en a jamais eu le courage et puis il était trop tard...

Regina prit la lettre des mains de son parrain. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture anguleuse et fine de sa mère et lut chaque mot avec la nette impression que peut être cela aurait pu changer les choses plus facilement :

 _« Ma Regina,_

 _Je sens les années s'écouler le ramenant inévitablement à mon ultime révérence et plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte d'une chose. Mon seul et unique regret c'est de ne pas avoir été la bonne mère que tu méritais tellement. Tu as toujours été exceptionnelle à ta propre manière, mais certainement parce que je n'avait pas eu cette chance à ton âge j'ai voulu te faire vivre mes rêves. Ce n'est pas ça d'être parent, au contraire c'est d'encourager les enfants à accomplir leur propres rêves._

 _J'ai fait des choses horribles, impardonnables mais saches au moins que c'était par amour. Avant de quitter ce monde je voudrais me racheter, pour tout ce que j'ai fait, à commencer par ce que j'ai fait de pire : te perdre._

 _Regina, tu avais raison... ce qui est important dans la vie, la chose qui jusqu'au dernier moment illumine le cœur d'une personne c'est l'amour. J'ai été si stupide et monstrueuse en t'empêchant d'être heureuse, d'être aimée comme tu le mérites... il t'aime encore ma chérie, et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi, alors ne perds plus une seule seconde et rejoins-le, ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que j'ai commises, choisis l'amour plutôt que la haine et la tristesse._

 _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur,_

 _Ta maman »_

Regina posa la lettre sur le bureau et tristement elle murmura :

-Il est trop tard...

Gold lui caressa la joue comme quand elle était enfant et sans rien ajouter lui tendit les documents nécessaires pour la vente du manoir familial.

~OQ~

Le couple appréciait chaque détail de la belle maison luxueuse. Ariel et Eric venaient à Storybrooke pour fonder une famille nombreuse loin des tumultes de la ville et cette maison était tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé pour eux et leurs enfants, surtout maintenant que Ariel était enceinte de leur petite fille.

-Voici le salon... dit Regina les laissant rentrer sans pour autant les suivre dans cette pièce qu'elle avait évitée depuis... Ce jour...

-Waouh ! C'est tellement bien agencé, il n'y a rien à refaire, c'est vraiment parfait ! S'exclama Ariel en s'asseyant dans le canapé moelleux en admirant la décoration tout autour d'elle.

-A vrai dire il reste une toute petite chose à régler... murmura Regina... il faudrait juste clouer deux ou trois ardoises sur le toit...

Le couple rit franchement, comme si tout cela était inespéré. Il se regardèrent complices, ce qui fit détourner les yeux de dégoût à Regina, et puis se retournant vers elle avec un grand sourire ils dirent d'un ton tout excité :

-On la prend !

~OQ~

Robin sortit de son truck un bouquet de roses blanches à la main et soupira en voyant la grande maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Il n'aurait jamais du la quitter et maintenant qu'il y revenait tout était peut être sans espoir entre lui et Regina. L'amour était-il suffisant dans ces situations ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il comptait bien tenter sa chance tout de même car il aurait été fou de ne pas le faire.

Il ouvrit le petit portail entre les grandes haies et marcha jusqu'au porche imaginant tous les scénarios possibles à cette rencontre. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois petits coups à la porte d'entrée. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit non pas sur la femme de tous ses rêves les plus fous mais sur une jeune femme rousse avec un ventre rond tenant à la main une spatule et un saladier plein de pâte à gâteau :

-Euh bonjour ! Sourit-elle.

-Excusez-moi je cherchai Regina... je... elle a du vendre à ce que je vois... désolé...

Il en rajouta pas plus et partit à pied vers la maison d'Emma, jetant le bouquet dans la poubelle la plus proche. La blonde apparut à la porte après qu'il eut frappé au moins quarante coups :

-Emma ! Elle est où ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle !

-Elle est partie...

~OQ~

 _Flashback, quelques heures plus tôt :_

Marian voyait bien que Robin était malheureux. Il avait prit un congé de son travail et passait ses journées allongé sur le canapé. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui était arrivé chez l'avocate et pourtant aucun doute qu'il fallait, cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas continuer à vivre dans ce mensonge et elle ne pouvait pas être assez hypocrite pour ne pas comprendre que la partie était finie pour elle.

Elle s'approcha donc du canapé du quel Robin ne s'était pas levé de toute la journée.

-Hey... il faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux...

-J'ai pas envie de parler Marian...

-Alors contente toi de m'écouter... Je... je croyais que toi et moi ça serait pour toujours... tu as été un compagnon parfait, attentionné, drôle et fantastique sur tant d'autres aspects. Je suis certaine de ne jamais avoir été aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que toi et c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je sais que je dois te laisser partir. Tu l'aimes depuis toujours et jamais ça ne changera. Je ne t'en veux pas... plus maintenant... parce que j'ai compris qu'elle est la lumière qui brille dans tes yeux, elle fait de toi celui que tu es et qui suis-je pour vous enlever l'oxygène qui vous fait vivre ? Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir, alors au lieu de continuer de prétendre que tout va pour le mieux je préfère te laisser. Je te veux heureux et ce ne sera pas avec moi... et puis peut être qu'un jour je pourrai avoir ce que vous partagez tous les deux...

Robin se releva du canapé, les larmes aux yeux par ce que venait de dire Marian. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

-Je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un fait pour toi, quelqu'un qui t'adorera comme la huitième merveille du monde, qui sera prêt à mourir pour toi et qui ne concevra pas de passer une seule seconde loin de toi. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été cette personne...

-Ne t'excuse pas... va plutôt ma retrouver et dis-lui de ma part que je n'aurais jamais du la traiter de tous ces noms d'oiseau, sourit la brune en le poussant vers l'entrée de la maison. Je partirai la semaine pour Los Angeles, au moins je serai un peu plus près de chez mon père... soyez heureux !

-Merci Marian.

 _Fin Flashback_

~OQ~

-Elle est partie, murmura Emma.

-Partie ? Mais je... je l'aime... dit-il comme totalement perdu par cette information.

Emma soupira en le laissant entrer chez elle, il avait visiblement besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. Elle roula gentillement des yeux en le voyant s'asseoir exactement là où Regina s'était écroulée deux jours plus tôt :

-Tous les deux vous êtes vraiment pas possibles, des vrai handicapés du sentiment ! Je sais pas si vous vous croyez dans un film à l'eau de rose mais il serait grand temps que vous vous trouviez pour de bon parce que ça en devient ridicule ! Même le facteur se demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore une tripotée de gamins et une bague au doigt ! J'en ai marre de dépenser tout mon argent en bouteilles de Whisky et en mouchoirs en papier à chaque fois que vous vous créez une nouvelle embûche à votre bonheur ! Il est plus qu'urgent que j'intervienne dans cette affaire !

En disant cela, elle servit un grand verre de Whisky à Robin et lui tendit la même boîte à mouchoirs que Regina avait commencé à vider avant de partir pour New York.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faire comprendre que votre fin heureuse est là à vous attendre comme une idiote depuis des années !

Elle s'assit près de lui, réfléchissant à toute allure pour trouver une solution durable à ce beau bordel. Depuis le premier jour ils avaient toujours pris leur relation pour un tango endiablé : un pas en avant et trois en arrière, mais ça devait cesser au plus vite. Pour ça il leur faudrait un petit coup de main et quoi de mieux qu'elle pour ce job ? Elle qui les connaissait depuis toujours et qui visiblement était la seule à y voir clair.

-Bon je crois que j'ai une idée... mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois que vous faites un truc pareil je vous étripe à mains nues sans hésiter !

* * *

 **Je vais aller me cacher pour vous avoir donné un peu de bonheur et vous l'avoir enlevé si vite ! Désolée... *-* J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout !**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

 **C'est le coeur en berne après la fin de Once Upon a Time que je vous parle... je ne spoilerai rien afin que ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu la saison 7 ne soient pas fâchés contre moi, je dirai juste que c'est une grande part de moi qui est partie avec cette série qui m'a vue grandir! Bref! Je voulai aussi vous assurer que je continurai à écrire malgré cela, c'est un peu à nous de garder en vie cet univers, continuer à garder espoir et à développer notre imaginaire dans un monde si cruel...**

 **C'était la petite minute larmoyante, maintenant passons à ce qui nous occupe ici! Voici donc le 9éme chapitre de ''Broken Happy Ever After", j'espère que ça vous plaira et vous promet du fluff après toutes ces péripéties! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9:**

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard, New York City:_

Regina salua le dernier client de la journée sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, elle devait encire préparer le procès du lendemain mais bientôt elle pourrait rentrer à la maison et s'endormir avec une bonne bouteille de Gin pour ne plus avoir à penser. Elle soupira quand son client fut enfin entré dans l'ascenseur et elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau plus que disposée à s'assomer de travail. Malheureusement pour elle, Mary-Margaret en avait décidé autrement. Elle entra par la petite porte qui reliait leurs deux bureaux et sans en demander la permission, elle s'assit sur l'un des sièges confortables face à son amie revenant pour une énième fois à la charge:

-Je crois que tu devrais vous laisser une chance... dit-elle.

-Mary, il n'y a que toi pour voir de l'espoir même dans une situation aussi désespérée... il n'y a plus de chance à laisser à quoi que ce soit, il est sûrement marié... c'est fini je dois l'accepter...

-Emma a raison... vous êtes vraiment stupides tous les deux... sourit Mary en se relevant et saluant son amie d'un petit geste de la main se préparant ainsi à rejoindre son cher époux chez eux.

Regina répondit à son salut et soupira sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue sans qu'elle n'ait pu la retenir.

~OQ~

En empruntant les rues bondées de la Big Apple, les yeux d'Emma s'illuminaient à chaque nouvelle découverte. Finalement, au bout d'un bon nombre d'années Regina l'avait enfin convaincue à discuter travail et poste d'avocat dans son cabinet, et plus ses pas la menaient au gré de son envie et plus elle était tentée d'accepter cette proposition qui lui avait fait si peur jusque maintenant. Bien sûr son hypothétique poste était la raison principale de sa venue à New York, mais la vérité était un peu plus divertissante, elle n'allait certainement pas rater l'occasion de mettre son petit grain de sel dans les histoires de cœur de sa meilleure amie. Cela n'allait pas être simple vu la tête de mule à qui elle avait à faire, mais elle parviendrait à ses fins exactement comme quand elle était parvenue bien des années en arrière à lui faire boire une bière en entier pour lui faire cracher le morceau sur sa relation toute récente avec Robin. Tout bien réfléchi cela allait certainement être un peu plus compliqué que ça mais passons... ce n'était là qu'un détail et le résultat serait le même : elle parviendrait à ses fins.

Emma arriva enfin à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Mary-Margaret par téléphone quelques heures plus tôt. Elle reconnaissait bien les goûts de luxe de Regina dans ce grand immeuble aux allures de pavillon princier, décoré de belles gravures dans du marbre noir et blanc, de balconnets en fer forgé et surtout d'une grande plaqué brillante « _Mills & Co Lawyer _».

-Dans quelques années il lui faudra un gratte-ciel rien que pour elle... rit Emma en rentrant par la grande porte en bois noir verni.

Toujours en suivant les indications de Mary-Margaret, elle monta au deuxième étage et elle fut vite accueillie par cette dernière, suivie de près par David. Ils l'enlacèrent tour à tour, demandant de ses nouvelles et aussi se renseignant sur les derniers potins de Storybrooke et puis David l'accompagna jusqu'à une sorte de salle d'attente et lui indiqua la porte qui portait le nom de Regina en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Sans attendre, Emma frappa joyeusement à la dite porte et la voix grave de son amie l'avocate l'invita à entrer à l'intérieur.

-Emma ! Sourit Regina en venant la serrer dans ses bras. J'ai cru que tu me faisais une blague en acceptant ma proposition...

-Je n'ai encore rien accepté, mais la pâtisserie au bout de la rue est plutôt un bon argument pour faire pencher la balance lors de ma décision, répondit la blonde en se laissant tomber sans aucune grâce sur l'un des sièges face au bureau de Regina.

-Ok... as-tu des questions sur les honoraires ? Les horaires ? Les heures sup ?

-Hey ! Je viens tout juste d'arriver, j'ai conduit toute la matinée tu sais... un plus ma Coccinelle ne voulait plus redémarrer à la station essence... parlons de choses plus drôles avant de tomber dans cette discussion plombante !

-Tu es un vrai gamine... soupira Regina en croquant dans une pomme bien rouge et s'installant face à une Emma boudeuse qui sourit tout de même en constant la façon bien plus élégante qu'avait l'avocate de s'asseoir, et puis depuis le temps elle ne se formalisait plus vraiment de se voir traiter d'enfant.

-Que veux-tu, j'ai une réputation à tenir... bon dis-moi il y a quoi comme endroit sympa pour sortir dans le coin ?

Le reste de leur entretien soi-disant professionnel, comme l'avait prédit Regina se concentra sur une multitude de choses hormis le travail. C'était plutôt amusant de voir qu'Emma avait cette capacité de vous distraire un après-midi entier sans même le faire exprès. Si jamais elle venait à accepter le poste peut-être alors que la vie de la brune serait un peu moins monotone au quotidien.

Regina déposa la shérif à son hôtel et puis comme tous les soirs elle rentra dans son grand loft vide. Elle aurait pu inviter Emma ici, mais la vérité était que tous les jours elle attendait difficilement le moment où elle se trouverait seule chez elle, fermant la porte sur le monde entier et s'accorderait le droit de pleurer des larmes qu'elle avait pourtant épuisé depuis des mois.

Ce soir là n'était pas une exception à la règle. Elle lança ses clefs dans le bol destiné à cet usage, délivra ses pieds douloureux de ses chaussures inconfortables et bien trop hautes et sans même prendre la peine de manger un bout elle s'écroula toute habillée sur son lit défait de la veille. Elle qui avait toujours été d'un ordre à toute épreuve, laissait maintenant son appartement dans l'état de terrain miné, ne venant ici que pour pleurer, dormir, se changer, prendre une douche, re-pleurer, crier, se maudire un peu plus et repartir pour une nouvelle journée de faux-semblants.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pas pour tout reprendre à zéro, là où tout était encore parfait, là où aucun nuage ne se profilait à l'horizon. Elle aurait la possibilité de changer le cours des choses et elle serait à jamais heureuse avec Robin... si seulement...

~OQ~

 _Flashback, dix ans plus tôt :_

-Robin je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais je commence à avoir le tournis avec ce bandeau sur les yeux et tout le vin que j'ai bu au restaurant !

-Patience Votre Altesse...patience... répondit le jeune homme en la faisant s'asseoir sur ce qui semblait être un banc.

Il lui défit enfin le lien qui retenait le bandeau en place sur ses yeux et Regina s'exclama, émue aux larmes :

-Waouh ! Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire !

Ils se trouvaient dans leur jardin derrière leur petite maison. Quelques jours plus tôt ils y avaient planté un pommier qui dans quelques années donnerait de bonnes pommes juteuses que leurs enfants et petits enfants s'amuseraient à venir cueillir pendant leurs vacances d'été qu'ils passeraient tous réunis à Storybrooke, loin du quotidien de la ville, du travail,... leur petit coin de paradis rien qu'à eux.

Ce soir Robin avait installé des guirlandes lumineuses et accroché une multitude de lanternes sur les autres arbres. Il avait aussi disposé un petit banc, des transats et une grande balancelle.

-Je me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'on s'installe véritablement dans un chez-nous... et puis... ça fait déjà quelques mois que je garde précieusement un secret... et je ne peux plus résister... il faut que je te le dise.

Ce disant il s'agenouilla au sol et sortit de sa poche intérieure une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit sur une bague splendide sortie d'un diamant brillant de mille feux sous les multiples lumières du jardin.

-Est-ce que tu es entrain de faire ce que je crois ? Demanda Regina ne retenant plus du tout les larmes qui striaient son visage rayonnant de bonheur.

-Si par cela tu entends te demander en mariage alors oui, c'est bien ce que je fais... mais vu que tu es une grande romantique dans l'âme, n'essaye même pas de me contredire, je vais te servir le grand jeu. Une demande digne d'une reine ! Donc... que disais-je... mon secret... c'est que parfois la chose la plus difficile à faire c'est de choisir l'amour, ça demande du courage parce qu'on risque de souffrir, de tout perdre et pourtant on voudrait retomber amoureux à chaque seconde le jour où l'on rencontre l'amour de sa vie. Je ne sais par quelle magie tu t'es débrouillée pour m'ensorceler, mais pas une seule seconde je n'ai hésité à choisir l'amour, à te choisir toi. Et ce choix j'ai envie de le crier au monde entier en te choisissant pour toujours. Regina Mills veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Tu sais bien que oui ! Je ne choisirai jamais que toi ! Sourit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassant avec passion. Jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse qu'en cet instant, ce moment où il lui passa la bague au doigt et que dans ses yeux elle se sentit la seule femme au monde.

 _Fin Flashback_

~OQ~

Et voilà encore une fois elle s'était perdue dans les souvenirs du passé si heureux. Guérit-on un jour de son premier amour ? Elle l'avait longtemps espéré, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle souffrait. Jamais donc elle ne serait en paix ?

Elle se retourna dans son grand lit... la nuit allait être longue, elle était devenue sa vieille amie à force, la confidente de son chagrin, l'alliée de sa part d'ombre et Regina se sentait alors comme encerclée de vide, oui, d'une solitude immense.

~OQ~

 _Le lendemain matin :_

Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle avait finalement sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves ou si elle s'était contentée de fixer le plafond toute la nuit, dans tous les cas elle se sentait ce matin là d'un humeur massacrante. Comme à son habitude elle se but son café corsé et mangea sa pomme quotidienne devant les infos toujours plus morbides et terribles chaque jour. Elle se doucha en vitesse tout en se lavant les dents et maudissant les mardi matin, particulièrement quand le mardi en question était aussi le 14 février au passage. Cette journée aurait pu être terrible mais elle empira à la seconde même où elle sortit de son immeuble en saluant le concierge et que ce dernier lui dit d'un air mesquin :

-Vous êtes bien la seule de l'immeuble qui n'ait pas reçu de carte ou de fleurs ce matin...

-Fermez la Trudy ou je contacte l'immigration et vous colle au passage un procès au cul pour toutes les filles de joie que vous faites rentrer en douce dans l'immeuble ! C'est une résidence familiale bon Dieu !

Ça ne s'arrangea pas plus quand elle rencontra sur son chemin une demi-douzaine de couples matinaux, presque autant de maris pressés ballons et fleurs à la main, et un nombre incalculable d'abrutis qui vendaient à la sauvette des cartes roses et rouges. Couleurs du Diable oui ! Autre chose qu'un saint ce Valentin, il ferait de sa journée un enfer sur Terre...

Elle monta au deuxième étage de ses bureaux, salua tout juste Mary-Margaret et David, ne se donna même pas la peine de rendre son salut à la nouvelle stagiaire secrétaire, à quoi bon ? Elle ne ferait pas le poids comme ses 25 prédécesseurs...

Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers son bureau et s'y enferma à double tour. Mais voilà... elle n'y était pas seule. Emma qui avait visiblement lutté contre ses instincts de marmotte s'était levée aux aurores et l'attendait de pied ferme dans son bureau, un document rempli mais non signé à la main :

-Miss Swan... je suis un peu occupée ce matin...

-Hier tu me suppliais presque de prendre ce job et maintenant tu me « Miss Swan » à nouveau comme quand on s'engueulait gamines ? Ça tourne pas rond chez toi ! Bon écoute... je signe à une seule et unique condition... ce soir on est de sortie !

-C'est sensé me prouver que tu seras une bonne employée ?

-Non... juste ta meilleure amie, qui veut te faire profiter de la vie à fond...

-De toute façon il en est hors de question, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et je n'ai aucune envie de me trémousser en rythme avec de parfaits inconnus...

-Objection !Arguments nuls et non-avenus ! Tu vois je ferai une très bonne avocate ! C'est de ton devoir d'accepter ma proposition ! Rit Emma sortant déjà une carte pour marquer d'une croix tous les bars et clubs branchés qu'elle avait repéré la veille.

-Tu sais que je te déteste...

-Je suis sûre que demain matin tu ne diras pas la même chose, marmonna Emma plus proche que jamais de la mise en place de son plan « diabolique ».

~OQ~

 _Le soir, un bar branché et bruyant :_

Emma sourit à pleines dents quand Killian, qui lui avait déjà offert plusieurs verres de rhum, l'invita à danser. Elle se tourna vers Regina, comme pour lui demander si elle allait survivre sans elle le temps d'une danse.

-Vas-y... au moins une de nous s'amusera, dit Regina en commandant un nouveau shot, laissez la bouteille ça ira plus vite... Le prix exorbitant de la boisson ne la refroidissait même plus maintenant qu'elle y avait trouvé un moyen rapide d'en finir au plus vite avec cette soirée de malheur.

La musique baissa un peu de volume, alors que le DJ improvisé de la soirée prenait la parole dans un vieux micro qui crépitait comme un vieux 45 tours :

-C'est de tradition à la Saint-Valentin. A caque chanson sa dédicace ! Alors voyons voir... '' _Je ne sais par quelle magie tu t'es débrouillée pour m'ensorceler, mais pas une seule seconde je n'ai hésité à choisir l'amour, à te choisir toi._ ''

Cette phrase Regina ne la connaissait que trop bien. Cette phrase ne pouvait avoir du sens que pour elle... et pour lui... son cœur s'était certainement arrêté et pourtant elle vivait toujours puisqu'elle entendit le tabouret près d'elle racler le sol et quelqu'un s'y installer. Tous ses rêves les plus fous se réalisaient-ils là à l'instant ? En tout cas c'était bien Robin qui la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus ô combien tendres.

-Robin ?

Il ne répondit pas, il lui tendit juste un sachet en soie noire, ce même sachet qu'elle n'aurait jamais du lui rendre. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit son contenu : une photo de leur tout premier baiser et la plume, éternel rappel de ces mots doux qu'il avait prononcé bien des années plus tôt sur un rocher, à Storybrooke, face à la mer. Le rappel de ce qu'il avait prédit qu'elle oublierait parfois : _''Regina, je t'aime.''_

Regina n'y tint pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur ses lèvres en trébuchant presque de son tabouret. Plus tard les explication, pour l'instant elle se contenterait juste de respirer à nouveau pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle se détacha de lui et sourit en lui disant solennellement :

-Je ne choisirai jamais que toi...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que cette réunion vous a plu. Vu que l'on s'approche de la fin j'en profite pour vous proposer de choisir vous même l'épilogue de cette histoire (dans deux chapitres). Écrivez moi en MP, ou sur Twitter et Instagram, je choisirai mon idée préférée !**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou!**

 **Bon décidément ça commence à sentir la fin ! Je vous rappelle que j'organise un ''concours '' où vous pouvez me donner vos idées d'épilogue, contactez moi par MP, ou encore sur instagram et twitter. Je choisirai l'idée qui m'inspire le plus!**

 **Vous vouliez du cute, je vous en donne tout de suite, mais avant ça...**

 **/!\Ce chapitre est rated M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir/!\**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

* * *

Les mains de Regina tremblaient tellement, un peu à cause de l'alcool mais surtout à cause des baisers brûlants de Robin dans son cou, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Ce n'est qu'après une énième tentative entre deux gémissements qu'elle réussit enfin à tourner la clef dans le bon sens et à ouvrir la porte avant que son satané concierge ne vienne fourrer son nez à l'étage.

Robin profita du fait que la porte soit ouverte pour y pousser Regina jusqu'à la plaquer contre un mur. Regina sourit à pleines dents retrouvant la vivacité de leurs ébats qui lui avait manqué plus que de raison. Oh bien sûr Regina Mills aurait pu avoir tous les hommes à ses pieds, et pendant ces dix années elle avait cumulé les aventures d'un soir, mais la vérité c'est qu'il y a une grande différence entre une partie de jambes en l'air avec des inconnus et faire l'amour avec son âme sœur. Robin avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'elle n'ait à prononcer un seul mot,et combien de fois l'avait-il prouvé...

Robin voyant ce magnifique sourire ne put s'empêcher de venir à la rencontre de ces lèvres charnues et si parfaitement maquillées.

-Je rêvais de ça depuis des années... murmura-t-il avant de glisser ses lèvres à la découverte du cou et de la naissance de la poitrine généreuse de Regina.

Regina se croyait déjà au sommet du plaisir, obligée de se retenir aux épaules de Robin, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore dévêtue... Enfin... les doigts aventureux de Robin avaient déjà trouvé la voie vers les boutons du chemisier de soie de la brunette... Le chemisier tomba au sol et les yeux de l'homme tombèrent sur deux merveilles de la nature magnifiquement emprisonnés dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle fine. Il prit ses seins dans sa main, les malaxant et faisant rouler ses tétons entre ses doigts au travers du tissus.

-Robin... la chambre... gémit Regina alors que Robin lui défaisait son pantalon, qui rejoignit le chemisier au sol à une vitesse inconcevable.

Robin passa son bras sous les fesses de la belle brune et la souleva marchant au hasard dans le grand loft à la recherche de la chambre à coucher. Il la trouva tout au bout d'un couloir. Ne perdant plus une seule seconde il laissa choir Regina sur le grand lit King Size et la surplombant il vint déposer une myriade de baisers sur sa peau nue offerte à lui. Ses lèvres gourmandes traçaient ainsi un chemin invisible menant indubitablement vers le plaisir absolu de la brune. Il continua donc à déshabiller Regina qui était vraiment trop vêtue pour ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Il défit aisément l'ouverture du soutien-gorge de Regina à l'avant, pour une fois une invention qui savait se rendre utile, et puis il fit glisser sin dernier sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes fines et halées.

Regina passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Robin, l'incitant ainsi à continuer sur la même voie. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. En effet, il se laissa glisser le long du corps palpitant de l'avocate pour venir embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en caressant de ses mains la peau de son ventre.

Il avait appris, déjà depuis longtemps, que ce qui rendait folle Regina était l'attente presque insupportable. Il fallait, pour la faire grimper aux rideaux, la titiller, la faire patienter jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus tenable. Déjà, la brune languissait de sentir ses lèvres en son centre alors que Robin posait mille et un baisers sans jamais s'écarter de ses cuisses.

-Chéri... murmura-t-elle, incapable de formule une phrase complète. De toute façon le message était assez clair ce qui n'empêcha pas Robin de passer outre et de continuer sa douce torture.

Il s'approchait peu à peu du sexe de la brune, alternant entre morsures, baisers et coups de langues pour goûter sa peau. Sans prévenir, il attrapa ses hanches et la tira sur le lit pour mener l'objet de ses désirs à portée de bouche. Enfin, il lécha sur toute sa longueur le sexe luisant d'excitation de Regina. Elle cria son nom, bénissant l'isolation phonique de son appartement. Robin continua à s'occuper de la goûter sans jamais ne serait-ce effleurer son clitoris. Il mordilla ses petites lèvres, taquina l'entrée de son sexe de coups de langue plus forts et prit même un sein dans sa main. Bien que d'ordinaire Regina détestait supplier, elle ne s'en priva pas, sachant que ce serait le seul moyen pour elle d'obtenir qu'il la lèche, qu'il la morde là où elle le souhaitait le plus.

-Robin ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Prends-moi !

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris...

-Fais de moi tout ce que tu veux, je suis à toi, mais par pitié fais moi jouir ou je suis sûre de mourir !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres...

Sans préavis il prit son clitoris entre ses dents et s'en fut fait de Regina. Son dos s'arqua, ses doigts fins serrèrent de toutes leur force les draps satinés et sa voix roque se rompit dans un gémissement spectaculaire. Elle redescendait à peine de son orgasme que déjà les doigts de Robin rentraient dans la bataille en la pénétrant profondément et à un rythme effréné. Le deuxième orgasme suivit, vague encore plus dévastatrice que la première, qui laissa une Regina tremblante étendue dans l'immense lit sans aucun mouvement si ce n'est sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait frénétiquement. Robin remonta et l'embrassa doucement pour qu'elle puisse se goûter sur ses lèvres.

-C'était... waouh ! Lâcha-t-elle, ouvrant enfin les yeux et souriant à Robin. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains l'embrassant d'un baiser langoureux que seuls deux amants peuvent échanger.

-Que dirait ma merveilleuse petite-amie d'un deuxième round ?

-Elle en dirait qu'elle a une envie folle de te faire l'amour comme il se doit !

-J'en suis fort aise... rit-il quand Regina prit le dessus et le déshabilla en un temps record. Elle lui minauda des mots coquins à l'oreille et de cet air de luxure que seul Robin lui connaissait elle monta sur lui pour qu'il la pénètre de son sexe érigé. Elle le chevaucha effrontément, le sentant de plus en plus dur en elle, et elle, de plus en plus serrée autour de lui. Les mains de Robin la griffant dans le dos pourraient bien la faire damner et d'ailleurs elle ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer pour ne pas déjà succomber à une nouvelle onde de plaisir.

Elle ondulait de plus belle du bassin, s'exaltant de chaque sensation retrouvée à avoir enfin Robin en elle. Les gémissements roques de ce dernier présageaient qu'il était lui aussi au bord du précipice, et après des coups de rein effrénés et une multitude de cris, les deux amants retombèrent enfin sur le matelas, enlacés et plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis des années, enfin réunis, enfin là où leur cœur les avait toujours menés inévitablement : dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Regina se cala au creux des bras de Robin, caressant son torse nu et musclé.

-C'était vraiment pas mal... rit-elle en le taquinant comme elle le faisait des années plus tôt...

-Probablement l'une des meilleures « coucheries » de toute ma vie... continua-t-il en l'embrassant sur le sommet de sa tête, jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux ébènes.

La nuit serait certainement courte pour ce deux amants qui se retrouvaient enfin. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper, et avant tout ils avaient ce besoin presque animal de s'aimer de toutes les façons possibles.

~OQ~

Le réveil sonna dans l'immense loft new-yorkais. Regina, plus par réflexe que par véritable conscience, éteignit cette satanée machine qui semblait résonner dans sa boîte crânienne. Elle avait décidément trop bu la veille, sinon comment expliquer cette hallucination avec Robin... une minute... n'étais-ce pas une main qu'elle sentait délicatement posée sur la peau nue de son ventre ? Et n'était-ce pas cette odeur exquise de forêt qui chatouillait ses narines ? Elle ouvrit les yeux, oubliant totalement sa gueule de bois pour se retourner dans les bras de l'homme qui avait partagé sa nuit. Elle ne rêvait pas... c'était bien Robin qui dormait là, à ses côtés. Ne pouvant s'y tenir, Regina embrassa passionnément les lèvres de son amant en s'exclamant :

-Ce n'était pas un rêve ! C'est bien toi !

Encore dans le brouillard matinal Robin sourit néanmoins à cette exclamation si naïve et spontanée de la brunette. Il répondit à son baiser et la laissa rouler au dessus de lui pour une douce étreinte. Il aurait vendu son âme pour ce genre de réveil tous les jours... tout doucement et sans rompre le contact entre leurs lèvres, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Regina et l'attira dans une étreinte toute en douceur. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Regina ne murmure à son oreille :

-J'espère que tu sais que je t'aime...

-J'en ai ma petite idée oui !

Quel bonheur d'entendre alors le rire cristallin de Regina lui répondre et ses mains fines venir caresser son torse. La brune se fit soudain plus sérieuse et lui dit :

-J'ai cru que c'était vraiment fini pour nous... comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Après mon comportement tu aurais eu raison de rester pour toujours avec Marian...

-Marian n'a jamais été mon véritable amour, pas alors que tu existais quelque part sur la même Terre que moi. C'est en réalité elle qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais idiot de ne pas avoir essayé de te retenir... je regrette tellement Regina...

-Marian t'a vraiment laissé partir ?

-Oui, elle est maintenant en couple avec un certain John, elle est heureuse. J'ai du rester à Storybrooke quelques mois, le temps de trouver un travail ici et puis Emma m'a aidé pour te faire la surprise hier soir...

-Attends ! Tu veux dire que Emma était au courant depuis des mois !?

-Oui, elle voulait que tout soit parfait...

-Si je pouvais je lui enverrais une boule de feu en pleine face !

Et ce disant elle souriait à pleines dents. Comment une situations si complexe depuis une décennie s'était aussi rapidement résolue, ça elle ne le savait pas, mais dans tous les cas elle voyait enfin se profiler sa fin heureuse à l'horizon.

-Tu... tu viens vivre ici ? A New York ? Réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

-Oui... si tu as un peu de place pour moi ici.

La seule réponse qu'elle réussit à lui offrir fut un baiser plus qu'enthousiaste, baigné de larmes de bonheur. C'était comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis toujours, comme si chaque décision qu'ils prendraient les mènerait toujours inévitablement à cette conclusion, à leur bonheur. Oh certes ils avaient eu des raisons d'en douter, mais maintenant tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais leur enlever cela, c'était écrit par le destin même.

Regina pleurait à chaudes larmes, dépassée par tout ce bonheur soudain, elle le couvrit de mille baisers brûlants, lui murmurant des choses sans aucun sens, presque certaine d'avoir totalement perdu la tête. Elle pouvait le dire maintenant, jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse.

-Promets-moi que plus jamais nous resterons loin l'un de l'autre... dit-elle entre deux baisers.

-Je te le jure Regina. Je te le jure. Rappelle toi... je suis là... pour toujours... répondit Robin en séchant ses larmes.

Peu à peu Regina se calma et, parce qu'elle devait travailler ce jour là, elle alla se doucher pendant que Robin leur préparait un bon petit déjeuner. Regina le rejoignit sur le balcon et sans un mot ils regardèrent la ville se réveiller en même temps que le Soleil. Robin avait pris la main de Regina dans la sienne et buvait son thé en la caressant de son pouce, d'un geste si simple et pourtant empli de tendresse. Finalement c'était comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si leur histoire reprenait là où ils l'avaient laissée... à un détail près... Regina se tourna vers Robin, le visage éclairé par le Soleil rouge du matin, elle se sentit emplie d'un amour sans bornes et délaissant son café, elle se laissa glisser à genoux face à lui.

-Regina ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je.. je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais j'ai envie de dire que notre histoire n'est pas des plus conventionnelles non plus... J'étais à peine une enfant quand on s'est rencontrés. J'allais mal, mon jeune cœur avait déjà été brisé tant de fois et honnêtement je n'avait plus la force de le reconstruire. Tu es arrivé dans ma vie et depuis lors plus rien ne fut jamais pareil. Tu étais le seul à panser mes plaies alors que personne ne voyait que j'étais blessée et toi seul a trouvé une voie jusqu 'à mon cœur. Je t'aimais tant que la seule idée que tu souffres à cause de moi me faisait mourir, et c'est à cause de cela que pendant dix ans nous avons été séparés, mais... et là je cite Mary-Margaret et David : ''Nous nous retrouverons toujours''. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une seconde de plus, la vie nous en a déjà fait perdre des milliards... j'ai envie d'être une part de toi et que tu sois une part de moi... Robin of Locksley veux-tu m'épouser ?

Robin, surpris au possible par cette demande, tomba à genoux face à Regina. Il essaya de mémoriser ses traits parfaits, ses yeux brillants d'émotion et ses lèvres tremblantes en l'attente de sa réponse. Il voulait pour toujours se souvenir que cette femme merveilleuse, l'avait choisi lui pour passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés.

-Bien sûr que je le veux...

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et comme par magie une nuée d'hirondelles passa devant eux dans un rayon de Soleil éblouissant. C'était comme si le monde entier avait attendu ce jour depuis des années.

* * *

 **En tout cas vous tous vous l'avez attendu ce moment avec toutes les émotions en montagnes russes que je vous ai fait ressentir ! héhéhé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite ! *-* (N'oubliez pas les idées pour l'épilogue, sinon je vais avoir du mal à l'écrire si pas de propositions)**

 **Vivichan10**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour les amis!**

 **Aujourd'hui a sonné la dernière heure de cette fiction! Étant à moitié en vacance (compliqué à expliquer), je me retrouve avec plus de temps pour écrire et du coup j'ai réussi à vous concocter le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ainsi que l'épilogue, que je posterai tout de suite après celui-ci! Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutiens tout au long de cette publication, aussi pour vos commentaires qui souvent me faisaient bien rire et surtout pour ne pas m'avoir tuée à de nombreuses reprises quand les choses se corsaient pour nos deux petits tourtereaux.**

 **Pour que vous soyez au courant de mes prochains écrits, je vous conseille de me suivre ou sur Twitter ou sur Instagram (Vivichan10_OQ), mais dans tous les cas je dois écrire prochainement un OS pour mon recueil de OUAT et plus tard je commencerai un challenge sur les 100 façons de dire je t'aime à quelqu'un. OQ évidemment !**

 **Bref, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture de ce chapitre un peu court peut être, mais qui je l'espère sera tout autant bien reçu que les autres ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard, Eglise de Storybrooke :_

Emma rentra un bouquet à la main dans la salle où déjà Regina tournait en rond en attendant son grand moment.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ! s'exclama la dite brune en s'approchant de sa demoiselle d'honneur pour lui prendre le bouquet des mains.

-Que veux-tu, Killian me trouvait trop jolie dans cette robe... c'est de ta faute aussi ! D'habitude la mariée choisit des robes horribles et pas des merveilles pareilles... répondit-elle en se montrant ainsi que Ruby et Margaret dans des robes parme qui ne laissaient rien à envier aux plus belles fleurs de la roseraie qui jouxtait à l'église. Voyant que la mariée ne se déridait pas à sa blague, Emma s'approcha d'elle et lui dit tout doucement : Tu es magnifique, tout est parfait, tu n'as pas à t'en faire tu sais... Robin a beaucoup de chance de t'épouser !

Regina sourit tout doucement. Oh bien sûr elle savait que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle et Robin s'aimaient plus que tout, et pourtant elle ne cessait d'angoisser. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne put se morfondre plus longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit sur Kathryn qui lui dit d'un clin d'œil :

-En piste la mariée !

Suivie de ses trois demoiselles d'honneur Regina s'avança donc jusque devant la porte de l'église. Elle aurait tant voulu que ses parents soient présents, surtout son père. Il l'aurait conduite jusqu'à l'autel et l'aurait embrassé en soulevant son voile pour la confier, comme il est de tradition, à son futur mari. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait... personne ne l'accompagnerait dans l'allée ! Comment avait-t-elle pu oublier un détail aussi important !?

Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, elle sentit un bras passer sous le sien et sourit en se trouvant face à son parrain, Monsieur Gold :

-Ils auraient été si fiers de toi... Puis-je ? Dit-il d'un sourit empli de tendresse.

Elle lui sourit, et son cœur soulagé d'un poids en moins se fit plus léger alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient sur une église remplie d'amis, collègues et connaissances. Au premier rang les parents de Robin qui lui souriaient mouchoirs à la main, Granny, Belle et même Marian et son nouveau fiancé complétaient cette foule rassemblée en l'honneur de l'amour que se portaient elle et Robin.

En parlant de ce dernier, il se trouvait face à elle, tout au bout de l'allée, entouré de Killian et David, et lui souriait tellement que absolument toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent au loin. Elle avança donc au bras de Gold dans l'allée, au milieu de fleurs et de visages familiers, plus prête que jamais à aller goûter à sa fin heureuse.

Elle arriva enfin aux côtés de son futur mari, elle lui sourit de son sourire le plus éclatant et laissa son parrain lui enlever son voile avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tout doucement sur la joue et la laisse seule avec Robin et le prêtre devant l'autel.

-Tu es magnifique.. murmura Robin en joignant ses mains aux siennes.

Ses yeux amoureux détaillèrent ses courbes parfaitement mises en valeur par cette robe en dentelle blanche nacrée, dont les charmants détails ravissaient le fiancé. Regina lui répondit d'un sourire encore plus éclatant si cela était possible et pressa sa main dans la sienne. Ils y étaient enfin !

Le prêtre commença son sermon et les premières larmes coulèrent chez les invités, les deux époux se retenaient tant bien que mal, mais Regina lâcha prise quand Robin, répétant après le prêtre lui dit :

-Regina Mills. Je te choisis, toi, pour être ma femme, ma moitié, celle que je chérirai jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, celle qui sera à mes côtés dans les joies, les peines, dans la santé et la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Il caressa son visage pour en effacer les larmes et Regina reprit ces mêmes mots :

-Robin of Locksley. Je te choisis, toi, pour être mon mari, ma moitié, celui que je chérirai jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, celui qui sera à mes côtés dans les joies, les peines, dans la santé et la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Le prêtre leur fit échanger les alliances et sous les acclamations et les hourras des invités il déclara :

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Ce que Robin ne se priva pas de faire au plus vite, encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissant et plongea sur ses lèvres rosées.

Tout Storybrooke et une bonne partie de New York les attendaient à l'extérieur de l'église. Tout en haut des marches Regina embrassa Robin sous une pluie de pétales de roses et de grains de riz, elle se retourna ensuite pour le fameux lancer de bouquet. Après une lutte acharnée avec Kathryn, Emma souleva victorieusement le bouquet au dessus de sa tête en s'exclamant en direction de Killian :

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, hein !

Regina vint tout de suite enlacer sa meilleure amie et tout ce joyeux petit monde se retrouva chez Granny pour le repas de mariage le plus festif et attendu depuis des années.

~OQ~

 _Quelques heures plus tard, maison à la lisière de la forêt :_

Robin et Regina marchaient tranquillement main dans la main vers la maison qui avait accueilli leurs premiers amours. C'était étrange de revenir ici après ces mois idylliques à New York, et surtout de revenir ici en tant que mari et femme. Sans la prévenir, Robin la souleva dans ses bras et joignant ses lèvres aux siennes il passa le pas de la porte.

-Regina... je... j'aimerai fonder une famille avec toi... je t'aime tellement et...

Regina le fit taire d'un baiser enjoué, avant de lui répondre :

-C'est exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire.

Les deux époux se sourirent doucement et ayant attendu ce moment une bonne partie de la journée Robin porta Regina jusqu'à l'étage l'allongeant avec délicatesse sur le grand lit confortable il goûta une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Regina se releva légèrement pour qu'il puisse délacer plus facilement son corsage complexe.

-Vraiment magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ça fou qu'à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur toi, qu'à chaque fois que tu me souris, qu'à chaque fois que tu me dis un mot je tombe un peu plus amoureux de toi ? Et pourtant je t'aime déjà infiniment...

La robe de Regina était déjà défaite et les yeux de Robins noircirent de désir en voyant l'ensemble sexy qu'avait choisi Regina, sans parler de ces porte-jarretelles ! Regina sourit en se mordant les lèvres et la tendresse laissa place à la passion, à l'envie incontrôlable de deux corps et deux âmes de s'unir.

Les lèvres de Robin goûtèrent à sa peau, y laissèrent des traces qui resteraient visibles plusieurs jours, juste pour crier au monde entier qu'elle lui appartenait. Il lui retira les porte-jarretelles qui le rendaient fou avec les dents, arrachant un gémissement puissant d'anticipation à la belle brune. Cette dernière ne restait pas en reste quand à le déshabiller et à le rendre fou. Quand ils furent enfin nus et que leur excitation était à son paroxysme, Robin pénétra Regina, d'abord doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et puis, sous les ordres de la voix grave de sa femme, de plus en plus vite et profondément. Le souffle chaud de celle-ci dans son cou lui faisait perdre la tête, et il n'était pas au bout de ses « souffrances » quand Regina se mit à parler au creux de son oreille :

-Robin... je suis si proche... Je t'en supplie prends-moi et jouis avec moi...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit... plusieurs fois de rang... toute la nuit...

~OQ~

-Chérie j'ai quelque chose sur le nez, ça fait dix bonnes minutes que tu me regardes dormir... dit Robin en posant un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

-Non... non c'est juste que je ne pensais pas un jour avoir tout ça...

Sa voix se brisa un peu à ces mots, tout doucement Robin l'attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse, en lui disant :

-Et pourtant personne ne le mérite plus que toi...

-Robin... je... il y a dix ans, avant que je ne parte... quand je préparais le mariage, je... j'avais écrit ces vœux... je n'ai jamais pu les prononcer, mais je les ais toujours gardés avec moi. Maintenant, ils te reviennent... car rien n'a vraiment changé...

Robin prit le papier que lui tendait Regina et le déplia avant de commencer à le lire, les larmes aux yeux :

 _« Robin,_

 _Je suis aujourd'hui enfin ta femme. C'est une certitude que j'ai toujours eu. Les plus romantiques d'entre nous diront ''comme dans un conte de fées'', moi je parlerai juste de notre incroyable histoire d'amour. Alors que l'on m'avait toujours appris que l'amour était une faiblesse, tu as fait de lui ma force. La nuit lorsque je m'endors tu es la dernière de mes pensées et le matin quand mes yeux s'ouvrent ce n'est que pour te chercher toi. J'ai toujours eu du mal à parler de mes sentiments, il suffit de voir le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour te dire ''Je t'aime'', mais ça aussi tu me l'as appris, si bien qu'aujourd'hui c'est au monde entier que je le crie en t'épousant. Je t'aime de toute mon âme Robin. Je suis là... Pour toujours... »_

Robin posa la lettre sur la table de chevet près de leur lit et captura les lèvres de Regina pour un énième baiser voluptueux avant de lui dire d'un air entendu :

-Et bien je suppose que les choses fonctionnent quand elles sont sensées le faire. Ce n'est pas le temps qui nous a fallu pour enfin ne faire un qui est important. C'est de savoir que rien ne l'aurait jamais empêché. Je t'aime Regina.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Regina regarda son alliance, puis celle de Robin et ses yeux emplis de larmes, elle réalisa que durant toutes ces années c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Rien d'autre n'aurait jamais d'importance, rien d'autre que la famille qu'elle formait avec Robin, leurs amis et tout simplement le bonheur qu'ils s'étaient construit. Il était son monde, sa raison d'être, l'air qu'elle respirait et bon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Bien au delà de ce que les mots peuvent exprimer.

* * *

 **Voilà ! A tout de suite pour l'épilogue !**

 **Vivichan10**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà le bout!**

 **Comme je vous l'avais dit vous pouviez choisir la fin de cette histoire, et à l'unanimité vous vouliez que ça se passe comme ça, je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

* * *

 _Des années plus tard, New York:_

-Blanche Neige! fut le cri unanime de Henry et Roland alors que Robin leur demandait quel film ils voulaient regarder pour leur soirée en famille.

-Votre mère va encore traiter de pimbêche la princesse pendant tout le film... rit Robin en s'installant sur le canapé avec ses deux fils.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on parle de moi? Demanda Regina en entrant dans le salon les mains pleines de pop-corn et de biscuits faits maison. Elle s'installa elle aussi avec sa famille, riant quand Roland lui dit avec conviction en grimpant sur ses genoux :

-Maman, si tu as peur de la Méchante Reine je serais là pour te protéger !

-Je sais mon petit chevalier, je sais ! Répondit-elle en le serrant fort contre elle et en souriant à pleines dents.

La petite famille regarda donc tranquillement le film et après cela, comme à leur habitude Regina monta avec les enfants pour les préparer au coucher :

-Les chéris ça vous dit de faire une petite surprise à votre Papa ?

-Oh oui ! s'exclama Henry le plus conspirateur des deux, son sourire auquel il manquait une dent illuminant la pièce.

-Ok, appelons ça la mission kangourou ! Continua Regina.

~OQ~

 _Quelques minutes plus tard :_

-Allez les enfants, un bisous à Papa et au lit !

Henry et Roland entrèrent à nouveau dans le salon où leur père les accueillit en ouvrant grand les bras. Sauf qu'il se figea en voyant les t-shirt qu'ils portaient...

\- « _Soon to be big bro' ! »_ Lut-il. Oh mon Dieu ! Regina ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu es enceinte !

La petite brune hocha la tête et il s'élança dans ses bras, vite rejoint par les enfants.

La famille Hood-Mills s'agrandit toujours plus, le bonheur dans leurs cœur aussi et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, aucune histoire ne s'arrête vraiment à une fin heureuse brisée, il faut toujours garder espoir.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Heureuse de dire que c'est fini pour cette histoire que j'ai eu un immense plaisir à vous écrire ! Je vous embrasse bien fort, à bientôt ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
